SSTI Warrior Orochi style
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Episode 13, well... maybe this end of the story, tapi tenang aja ! bakalan ada season baru ! just enjoy
1. Episode 1 : Perkenalan

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Req by Xiahou Mei, tapi aku masih nggak tau akan gua buat berapa Chap (lol senang yang panjang panjang XD). Gua kagak ngerti kenapa gua mau aja melakukan hal yang buruk rupa kaya gini ! dan lebih lagi… nggak ada Zhao yun ama Yukimura lagi jadi main character *digebukin orang sekampung* okeh pokoknya enjoy XD..**

**Fang Fang : Disclaimer please, Warrior Orochi bukan punya Fang Fang… walaupun kadang kadang saya lupa naro ini…**

**Fu Xi, Muneshige, Nagamasa dan Hideyoshi : (melihat Fang Fang dengan tatapan serem)**

**Fang Fang : ape ?**

**Fu Xi, Muneshige, Nagamasa dan Hideyoshi : untuk Warrior Orochi bukan punya loe…**

**Fang Fang : ( crazy woman with key board in hand mode on ) Welcome to hell Gentleman…. **

**Fu Xi, Muneshiga, Nagamasa dan Hideyoshi : OH SHIT !**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

" FU XIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!" teriak seorang wanita di dalam rumah keluarga Rt setempat yang membuat semua orang yang mengelilingi rumah itu bahkan anak dari pasangan itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Wanita berambut panjang warna putih kaya nenek nenek itu dengan corak hijau itu kemudian melemparkan bantal kearah suaminya yang berambut coklat pendek dan lagi enak enakan tidur disitu yang langsung membangunkan suaminya, yang tak lain bernama Fu Xi.

" ADA APA SAYANG ??? ADA APA NU WA??" teriak suaminya yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri disamping istrinya, Nu Wa dengan panic dan kemudian hormat kaya lagi dihukum di suruh hormat di tiang bendera.

" KAMU ITU SEMALAM KEMANA ?????" teriak Nu Wa

" aku pergi ke DPR sayang !!!" jawab Fu Xi ketakutan cari alasan

" AHHHH PAPA BOHONG ! HARI INI PAPA NGGAK BOLEH TIDUR SINI ! TIDUR DI LUARRRRRR!!!" teriak Nu Wa yang langsung mau menendang suaminya keluar dari kamar mereka.

" jangan sayang ! ampun… papa nggak mau tidur diluar !" kata Fu Xi mau sujud sujud kearah istrinya yang sudah marah besar kaya mak lampir disitu.

Sang istri terdiam memikirkan apa hukuman yang tepat untuk sang suami dan kemudian dia tersenyum. Sementara itu, dirumah kediaman keluarga Azai, Nagamasa Azai, selaku kepala keluarga disitu sedang terlihat mencuci baju sang istri yang kebanyakan berwana pink itu.

Sang istri kemudian dengan tersenyum jahat banget sambil bawa tonkat yang dibawa guru guru itu kemudian datang disitu dan melihat penderitaan suaminya yang harus nyuci baju " jadi, mau ngelupain janji kita ??????????" Tanya sang istri dengan wajah serem abis.

" iya deh, Ocihi.. papa nggak akan pernah ngelupain janji kita lagi… sekarang aku boleh kan berhenti ??" Tanya Nagamasa penuh harapan ke istrinya.

Istrinya kemudian pergi sebentar dan mengambil sekeranjang cucian yang lebih banyak lagi " setelah kamu bersihin pakean INI !" kata sang istri yang kemudian meninggalkan sang Suami yang langsung merana dan terjebak diantara pakaian pakaian kotor berwana pink itu.

Sementara itu, dikediaman Tachibana. Muneshige udah kelihatan setengah mateng karena disiksa sama istrinya Ginchiyo dengan hukuman 'eksekusi listrik ala Mrs Tachibana' oleh Muneshige sendiri.

" ampun Ginchiyo ! AMPUN !" teriak Muneshige udah sujud sujud didepan istrinya yang lumayan kejam.

" BUAT APA ? INI PELAJARAN BAGUS BUAT KAMU MUNESHIGE ! KAMU KEMANA KEMARIN ? KOK NGGAK PULANG JAM SATU SIANG ???" teriak Ginchiyo yang sudah emosi.

" anu… aku itu anu…"

" DIAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!"

Muneshige nggak punya alas an sedikitpun untuk bisa kabur dari Istrinya. Karena dia nggak pinter bohong kaya tiga temennya yang lain. Akhirnya Muneshige hanya bisa menunggu ajal dari tangan istrinya.

Sementara itu lebih naas lagi si Hideyoshi yang harus makan kubis si Nene. Untuk menjalani hukumannya dari sang istri. Udah nggak tau dah berapa banyak kubis yang Nene kasih buat Hideyoshi yang sudah melampaui batas kewajaran Hideyoshi yang udah beneran sekarat disitu.

" Nene… berapa banyak lagi sih ? aku sudah nggak kuat sayang !" kata Hideyoshi sudah sekarat dan nggak bisa makan satu porsi besar Kubis.

" POKOKNYA ABISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!! INI HUKUMAN HIDEYOSHI KARENA NGEGODAI CEWEK YANG TADI !!!" teriak Nene yang tak kalah mengerikan seperti Nu Wa tapi mungkin lebih mengerikan si mak lampir itu yang bisa bikin geger semua penghuni kompleks kalo nggak marah marah juga ama suaminya.

" ampun Nene ! aku nggak bakalan begitu lagi…" kata Hideyoshi air mata nya udah meler ( alias jatoh ) karena harus makan kubis lagi.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat hukuman dari sang istri. Empat orang suami itu kemudian berjalan dengan lemah dan lesu kea rah pos satpam dimana Magoichi Saika sedang asik asik baca majalah remaja cewek yang dipenuhi dengan cewek cewek cantik buanget. Melihat para suami datang udah kaya zombie di Resident evil, Magoichi hanya diam seribu bahasa dan siap siap pake Earphone.

" kenapa ?"Tanya Magoichi cuman basa basi ke para suami yang udah setengah mati disitu.

" KAMU BUTA APA ??" teriak Muneshige yang hampir bikin Magoichi budek.

" UDAH SEKARAT GINI KAMU MASIH TANYA KENAPA ???" teriak Fu Xi yang tak kalah hebatnya dari suara Muneshige.

" aduh… maaf deh bapak bapak sekalian !" kata Mogoichi yang kemudian mencari cari cottonbuth buat bersiin kupingnya.

" Magoichi…." Kata Fu Xi menarik napas " … mendingan aku pecat kamu aja ya ? soalnya… KAMU NGGAK BERGUNA BANGET ! MENDINGAN AKU PECAT AJA KAMU !" lanjut Fu Xi dengan nada yang kasar banget sambil mau mukul Magoichi tapi langsung ditahan ama yang laen

" ADUH ! AMPUN BOS ! AKU DISINI KAN MENGAMANKAN KOMPLEKS DARI KENAKALAN ANAK ANAK ITU BOS !~" teriak Magoichi membela diri.

bicara soal itu tiba tiba aja sekelompok anak SMP (lol) datang dengan gaya ala anak sekolahaan yang perlu masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Kemudian, lima pria itu cuman diam seribu bahasa ngeliat sekolompok anak SMP itu pulang sekolah. Sebelum di grape grape ato dimintain uang oleh anaknya Fu Xi serta Nagamasa udah siap siap kabur dari situ dengan kecepatan kilat. Tapi sayang, anak anak mereka sudah bisa mengetahui lokasi mereka berada dan mengulurkan tangan dan lalu…

" Papa… Minta uang !" pinta Taigong wang dan Hanbei secara bersamaan.

Fu Xi dan Nagamasa yang udah nggak bisa lari itu kemudian narik napas panjang banget dan langsung ngerogoh kocek sebesar lima rebu rupiah dari kantong mereka dan memberikannya kepada anaknya dengan wajah nggak rela ngasih uang itu keanak mereka yang tersayang. Bukan malah terima kasih mereka malah minta tambah lagi…

" Aduh, papa misikin deh ! masa cuman lima rebu rupiah ??" Tanya Hanbei mulai ngolong babenya sendiri yang cuman diam dulu seribu bahasa

" Papa juga neh, payah… percuma jadi ketua RT tapi nggak berduit sedikit pun !" dukung Taigong Wang yang langsung bikin babenya juga diam seribu bahasa nggak tau mau ngomong apa.

" udah deh, papa kalian pelit ! kita ketempat tante Kaihime aja ! lumayan, kita bisa dapet uang x-tra trus kita cerita cerita ama tante Kaihime kalo papa kalian berdua itu pelit banget !" kata Lu Xun dengan nada ngancem banget dan bikin Fu xi dan Nagamasa berkeringetan gugup.

" bener tuh ! aku setuju ama Lu Xun !" dukung Masamune yang bikin dua orang itu tambah pucat.

" iya ! iya setuju banget ! biar tante Kaihime nggak usah deket deket ama papa kamu !" kata Himko sambil angkat angkat tangan.

Akhirnya dari pada namanya tercemar didepan Kaihime, cewek tercantik di kompleks. Akhirnya dua pria itu dengan dibantu tiga temennya langsung ngasih anak anak berandalan itu uang sebesar 10 rebu satu orang. Setelah dapet duit anak anak berandalan itu langsung dengan asiknya ngetuk pintu rumah cewek yang namanya Kaihime. Sebelum dibuka, para pria pria yang extremely womanaizer itu langsung menggeser kedudukan anak anak brandalan itu dan mulai mencari tempat supaya bisa deket deket dengan Kaihime.

" hm, oh bapak bapak ada apa ya ?" Tanya Kaihime yang tak berdosa itu melihat para pria yang mulai kegatelan.

" Anu…. Kaihime mau dibantuin ama kite kite soal barang ?" Tanya Fu Xi yang paling didepan

" oh nggak usah pak ! saya bisa sendiri kok, saya takut merepotkan !" jawab Kaihime tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

" aduh adik Kaihime ini gimana sih ! nggak apa apa kok ! apalagi akang kan siap sedia membantu Kaihime !" kata Hideyoshi SKSD ( sok kenal sok deket ) mode on.

" ah… makasih pak… lagi pula, istri-istri bapak bapak lebih memerlukan bapak bapak !" kata Kaihime yang mulai menunjuk nunjuk 'sesuatu' yang dibelakang mereka.

Senyum dari mulut empat orang pria itu pupus dan berubah jadi wajah yang beneran ketakutan yang sangat tinggi. Magoichi langsung mundur lima langkah dari hadapan empat pria lainnya. Kemudian dengan keringat dingin, Muneshige langsung nanya

" jangan bilang ada Ginchiyo di belakang ku…"

" sorry pak, tapi ada nyonya besar Ginchiyo dibelakang anda…" kata Magoichi " okeh, Have fun ! BYE ! gua mau ngeronda dulu !" lanjut Magoichi yang langsung kabur.

" Er… anak anak ! mendingan makan kue dirumah tante yuk !" ajak Kaihime agar 'menjauh'-kan anak anak dari 'tontonan' yang dia angap mengerikan bagi anak anak itu.

" yay !" teriak Kunoichi kegirangan sama anak anak lainnya yang langsung lari masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung di tutup ama Kaihime untuk menghinari 'tontonan mengerikan' tersebut.

" senang bisa bertemu orang yang senasib !" kata Fu Xi udah gemeteran.

" apapun yang terjadi…" kata Nagamasa

" kita akan terus bersama…." Lanjut Hideyoshi

" kuatkan diri kita temen temen !" kata Muneshige.

Kemudian, mereka menutup mata mereka. Tangan tangan 'setan' itu mulai menyentuh kuping mereka dan kemudian udara jadi SANGAT panas dan terdengar teriakan teriakan minta tolong dari mulut pria pria itu

**Bersambung**

**kok endingnya Horor gini ? wew… pokoknya enjoy dah XD**

**Plesetean Screen :**

**Nagamasa dan Fu Xi mulai mencoba melarikan diri dari anak anak mereka. Kemudian terdengar dukungan dari temen temen mereka**

**Hideyoshi : AYO LARI SANA KAYA DIKEJAR ANJING !!!!!**

**Muneshige : JANGAN LIAT KEBELAKANG ! CEPET LARI SEKARANG !**

**Magoichi : CEPET ! LARI ! SELAMATKAN UANG MU !**

**Nagamasa and Fu Xi : SHIT ! WE CAN' T !**

**Hideyoshi, Muneshige, Magoichi : why not ?**

**Nagamasa and Fu Xi : WE OUT A MUSOU ! **

**Hideyoshi, Muneshige, Magoichi : WTF ??? **


	2. Episode 2 : a day at the Office

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Yay ! Episode 2, Update juga lol *dibakar+dibunuh+dimasukin ke kuburan* ending di Episode 1 sangat mengerikan lol… Episode two… enjoy**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa bukan sebuah alaram yang akan membangunkan Muneshige, atau pun teriakan istrinya yang sangat kelewatan kasar melainkan…

" FU XIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Yup, bener banget, melainkan teriakan Nu Wa istri pak RT setempat yang langsung membangunkan Muneshige. Tapi, kalo Muneshige nggak bangun bangun. Sebentar lagi satu alaram lagi yang akan berbunyi yang keluar dari rumah pak RT.

" IYA SAYANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! ADA APA ???"

Kali ini, satu teriakan udah cukup membangunkan Muneshige yang langsung mandi dan siap siap kerja ke kantor. Sebelum itu, dia pasti cepika cepiki ama istrinya dan kemudian melayang kekantornya. Tetapi, kali ini dikantornya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan karena Kunoichi, salah satu anak berandalan itu ada dikantornya, Ataupun bosnya, Cao cao selingkuh sekertaris barunya, ataupun istrinya tiba tiba jadi ganas dan beringas pas dia udah tiba di kantor. Tetapi, kali ini ada sesuatu yang beda yaitu…

" perkenalkan, saya Okuni ! pegawai baru disini…." Sapa seseorang di depan meja Muneshige.

Cewek cantik dengan wajah polos itu membawa tas bagaikan sebuah payung (HUEKKKK=*pembenci Okuni mode on*). Muneshige cuman bengong ria melihat wajah cantik Okuni yang mulai membuat dirinya jadi pria kegatalan lagi dengan tanda senyum senyum kagak jelas disitu dan bikin Okuni langsung nggak enak perasaannya.

Sementara itu, ketika pertemuan 'ibu ibu se RT' tiba tiba aja gelas yang Ginchiyo pegang langsung hancur. Melihat itu, tiga orang lainnya cuman diam sambil melotot melihat gelas yang dipegang Ginchiyo pegang pecah. Wajah Ginchiyo tiba tiba merah darah dengan penuh emosi.

" loh, kenapa jeng ? kok kayanya marah…, marah sama jenk ?" Tanya Oichi

" entah kenapa, aku kok pingin mukul si Muneshige pas dia pulang kerumah…" jawab Ginchiyo yang sudah siap siap mukul si Muneshige kalo mau masuk ketempat itu.

" aduh sabar deh Jeng, kok jeng Ginchiyo mau mukul si Muneshige sih ada apa sih ?" Tanya Nu Wa penasaran sama dua orang lainnya.

" kayanya dia lagi berusaha menggodain cewek deh…" jawab Ginchiyo dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kembali lagi ke Muneshige, seketika itu perasaan pria itu tiba tiba nggak enak sekali. Kenapa ? karena dia merasa kalo istrinya kalo dia pulang nanti pasti bakalan mukul dia habis habisan. Akhirnya dia mundur 6 langkah dari meja Okuni yang bikin Okuni bingung sendiri.

" loh, ada apa ya pak ?" Tanya Okuni

" oh nggak apa apa kok sayang, abang cuman perasaannya nggak enak…" jawab Muneshige

" iya, takut ama Istri…" kata Kiyomasa Kato, temen kerja Muneshige yang juga womanaizer. ( ahem, disini kantor si Muneshige kaya OK tv di OB yang tayang di RCTI ! bayangkan jika Cao Cao jadi pak Taka, Kiyomasa jadi Gusti, Muneshige jadi Hendra dan Okuni jadi Shasa HAHAHAHA )

" diem lu ah !" kata Muneshige langsung mukul kepala Kiyomasa

" weh emang beneran kok !" kata Kiyomasa membela diri

" LU INI BIKIN RUSUH AJA !" teriak Muneshige menantang si Kiyomasa

Dan akhirnya, pertarungan antara dua orang itu nggak bisa dihindarkan. Temen temennya yang lain cuman sweatdrop aja melihat kejadian itu dan nggak berani ngedukung sebelum.. " ADA APA INI ?" teriak seseorang, yup, tentu aja sebelum Cao cao bos mereka datang kesitu.

Seketika itu, dua orang manusia itu kemudian berhenti bertarung dan mulai membela diri dengan cara menyalahkan satu sama lain. " Muneshige yang salah pak, dia yang mulai duluan !" bela Kiyomasa

" bukan pak ! malah Kiyomasa loh pak yang mulai !" bela Muneshige

" UDAH DIAM KALIAN BERDUA ! KALIAN BERDUA PUSH UP ! 50 KALI !" teriak Cao cao langsung menunjuk lantai.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, dua orang itu kemudian push up 50 kali. Setelah itu, Cao cao l;angsung mendekati Okuni yang langsung main kompie untuk nyiapin laporan dan mulai deh kegatelannya.

" Okuni, lagi ngapain neh ?" Tanya Cao cao,

Melihat itu, Muneshige dan Kiyomasa yang lagi push up cuman nahan emosi soalnya target mereka lagi diserang ama Cao cao dengan rayuan gombalnya. Tapi dari pada mereka semakin dibuat pegal pegal akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjuangan push up mereka.

" oh nggak apa apa kok pak, saya lagi bikin laporan sesuai permintaan bapak…" jawab Okuni tertawa kecil.

" oh kalo gitu semoga berhasil ya, saya tunggu loh !" kata Cao cao yang senyum senyum ke Okuni yang membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Sementara itu, Muneshige dan Kiyomasa melihat hal itu dengan pandangan sinis dan dibalas oleh Cao cao dengan padangan serem yang otomatis membuat mereka kalah.

Kembali lagi ke pertemuan 'ibu ibu se RT', tiba tiba Ginchiyo langsung senyum puas dan bikin ibu ibu yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

" loh kenapa kok senyum senyum sih Jeng ?" Tanya Nene

" ah… nggak apa apa kok jeng tiba tiba aja aku puas, kayanya Muneshige lagi dihukum ama bosnya !" kata Ginchiyo tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu, Nu Wa langsung menarik napas, Ginchiyo langsung ngeliat jam soalnya bentar lagi suaminya bakal pulang, Nene cuman ngadung ngadung teh kagak jelas di meja, dan Oichi lagi asik asik baca sebuah buku. Suasana itu di gangu ketika Taigong Wang bangun dari tidurnya, maklum Bangkok soalnya kan hari minggu jadi nggak sekolah (lol).

" mama minta uang !" pinta Wang, anak kecil berambut putih yang sedikit arrogant itu mengulurkan tangannya ke mamanya untuk minta uang untuk sekian kalinya.

" untuk apa ?" Tanya Nu Wa sinis keanaknya sendiri.

" buat jalan jalan ama temen, ma…" jawab Wang dengan asiknya.

" nggak ah, nggak dikasih…" kata Nu Wa nggak jadi ngambil dompetnya.

" aih… mama…."

" nggak bakalan DIKASIH ! udah keluar sana !" kata Nu Wa yang nunjuk pintu keluar.

" yah, kalo gitu minta uang ama tante Kaihime aja, semoga papa bisa nikah ama tente kaihime dan cerai ama mama soalnya tante kaihime lebih baek dari pada mama !" kata Taigong Wang yang langsung kabur dari situ.

" KAMU BILANG APA ?????" teriak Nu Wa yang langsung memecahkan gelas disitu.

Kemudian semua ibu ibu langsung ngitip Kaihime dari dalam rumah yang lagi nyantunin anak anak berandalan itu. Mereka sambil denger juga apa yang Kaihime bilang keanak anak disitu walaupun cuman samar samar

" nih uangnya ya ! jangan rebutan, satu orang lima ribu okay ? dan jangan lupa belajar dirumah !" kata Kaihime ke anak anak berandalan itu.

" eh tante Kaihime, boleh nggak kami nyicipin kue nya tante Kaihime ?" Tanya Kunoichi dengan imutnya ke Kaihime.

" boleh dong, ayo masuk !" kata Kaihime yang jadi korban oleh anak anak berandalan itu untuk sekian kalinya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, para ibu ibu seRT itu semakin terancam, bukan karena apa, karena posisi mereka terancam karena hadirnya Kaihime yang sangat keibuan dari pada mereka yang sangat parah dalam mendidik anak (lol).

" gawat…" kata Ginchiyo dengan wajah serem

" kayanya posisi kita terancam nih, Oichi…" kata Nu Wa

" bener tuh, sepertiinya Kaihime benar benar melancarkan serangannya !" kata Oichi

" hm… kita benar benar harus menjaga suami suami kita ! apalagi kita juga harus menjauhkan Magoichi dari suami kita biar otak mereka nggak kaya si goblok Magoichi itu !" kata Nene yakin sekali dengan perkataannya.

" kalau begitu…" kata Nu Wa " mulai sekarang kita hajar suami suami kita 10 kali lipat lebih parah biar mereka kapok ! sekalian aja kita hajar si Magoichi kalo dia mempengaruhi pikiran suami kita !" Lanjut Nu Wa

" setuju !" seru tiga ibu ibu lainnya.

Sementara itu, Magoichi yang sedang asik tidur tiba tiba di bangunkan dengan perasaan ketakutan 10 kali lipat dari pada biasanya. Ia kemudian mengambil topinya yang jatuh ketanah dan kemudian duduk dengan wajah ketakutan seperti abis ngeliat film horror. Kemudian, Muneshige yang baru pulang dari kantor dengan wajah kaya abis perang dunia ke 3. langsung duduk disamping si Magoichi dan kemudian menghela napas. Ia lalu kemudian melihat wajah Magoichi yang udah kaya orang abis nonton film horror.

" kenapa lu ?" Tanya Muneshige

" nggak apa apa, kayanya istri mu mau menghajar gua deh " kata Magoichi udah ketakutan setengah mati

" alah, Cuman perasaan lu kali. Kalo beneran, sukurin rasakan penderitaanku !" kata Muneshige senyum seneng kalo istrinya mau menghajar Magoichi.

" aduh jahat bener sih lu ! temen merana lu ketawain !" kata Magoichi

" eh, biarin kali ! lu aja kabur pas gua dihajar ama istri gua kemarin !" kata Muneshige.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Fu Xi datang dan duduk disamping Magoichi, diikuti dengan Nagamasa dan Hideyoshi yang kelihatannya kecapean banget disitu.

" kenapa lu ?" Tanya Muneshige

" abis dari kator… capek banget…" kata Fu Xi

" gila, gua takut pulang kerumah !" kata hideyoshi

" kenapa ?" Tanya empat orang lainnya

" gua takut dihajar ama Istri gua…" jawab Hideyoshi

" *sing* sama…" kata Nagamasa, Muneshige dan Fu Xi.

" udah deh kalo gitu kita kuat kan diri aja deh bapak bapak !" kata Magoichi

" hm…kenapa lu ngomong kaya gitu ?" tanya Nagamasa mulai curiga

" karena Magoichi ngerasa akan dihajar ama istri istri kita…" jelas Muneshige

" wah… bagus tuh…" kata Fu Xi.

" bener ! biar tau rasa dia !" kata Hideyoshi mendukung

" eh, coy kayanya istri istri kita lagi ngeliatin kita daru rumah pak RT deh…" kata Nagamasa gemeteran.

" sial… kalo gitu kita pura pura aja deh kaya bikin perjanjian biar pas pulang kerumah kagak dihajar…" kata Fu Xi berbisik bisik.

" okeh kalau gitu…" kata Muneshige punya

Kemudian lima orang itu, langsung kaya mau neriakan yel gitu sama sama " mulai sekarang kita nggak boleh ngegodain cewek ! setuju ?" Tanya Fu Xi

" setuju !" jawab empat orang lainnya.

Seketika itu, Kaihime dengan anak anak lewat dan bilang " hallo bapak bapak…"

" Hallo Kaihime.." balas bapak bapak, yang langsung mengelilingi Kaihime dan menjauhkan anak anak berandalan itu.

" yah… mulai deh papa kita.." kata Hanbei

Seketika itu, Taigong Wang kemudian melirik kerah mama nya yang mulai berwajah serem dan keluar dari rumahnya " kayanya kita harus pergi deh…" kata Taigong Wang

Kemudian anak anak berandalan itu langsung kabur bersama.

Magoichi yang melihat itu tau apa yang harus dia lakukan kemudian dia langsung mundur 100 langkah dan kabur entah kemana. Melihat itu hati para suami jadi nggak enak, ketika para Suami lagi ketakutan. Kaihime menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Kemudian, sekali lagi Suami suami itu dilanda ketakutan

" selamat tinggal kawan…" kata Nagamasa

Akhirnya perang dunia ke 3 pun terjadi diikuti dengan teriakan teriakan empat pria itu.

**Bersambung**

**Lol, nggak ad aide buat Ending Chapter ini ! pokoknya Enjoy **

**Plesetan :**

**Kemudian semua ibu ibu langsung ngitip Kaihime dari dalam rumah yang lagi nyantunin anak anak berandalan itu. Mereka sambil denger juga apa yang Kaihime bilang keanak anak disitu walaupun cuman samar samar**

**Kaihime : nih uangnya ya ! jangan rebutan, satu orang lima ribu okay ? dan jangan lupa belajar dirumah ! jangan kaya Author yang umurnya 17 tahun tapi masih SMP kelas 3 !**

**Kunoichi, Taigong Wang, Lu Xun, Hanbei, Masamune : *ketawa bagaikan maniak* **

**Author : * mojok di sudut kamar Author***


	3. Episode 3 : a Day at the Office part 2

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 3, Gila… gue beneran nggak nyangka kalo kalian bakalan suka ama FF Stres ini yang semuanya Cacad dari suami ampe plot cerita bisa nyambung ke OB ! ngomong ngomong soal OB ! buat ****Mocca-Marocchi****, tenang Coy ! gua kabulin ! enjoy the Maddens !**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Muneshige lagi duduk di meja rias istrinya. Wajahnya beneran kebingungan sekali, dia sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya karena bentar lagi dia mau ke kantor. Walaupun begitu, Muneshige mau pergi kerja pada jam LIMA pagi ! (lol), wajahnya pucat gara gara takut ngebangunin istrinya yang lagi tidur.

" pergi, nggak, pergi, nggak, pergi, nggak…" itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan Muneshige sambil ngeliat jari jarinya.

Kemudian, Muneshige tidak sengaja membangunkan Ginchiyo yang langsung bangun dan bikin Muneshige panic dan langsung ngambil tas kantornya dan langsung berusaha lari dengan kecepatan semaksima mungkin " AKU PERGI DULU! " teriak Muneshige.

Ginchiyo bangun dengan wajah kebingungan, tumben banget suaminya mau pergi kerja pada pukul lima pagi. Nggak biasa biasanya, padahal Muneshige selalu berangkat tepat pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Karena nggak mau kebanyakan mikir Ginchiyo tidur lagi.

Ketika sampai dikantor, seorang cowok lagi asik asik ngepel lantai yang tak lain adalah Zhao yun, cowok pendiem yang adeknya sekolah di SMAWarrior (lol). Seperti biasa wajahnya kaya orang abis kebentur tembok, nggak ada ekspresi ( yaeyalah, mana mungkin orang ngepel pake Ekspresi ). Kemudian, dia naro itu pel dilantai, well kan juga nggak ada yang mau hadir kekantor pas jam 5 pagi kaya gini jadi dia bisa bebas nggak usah naro tanda basahkah itu lantai ato gimana gitu. Tak disangka sangka, Muneshige datang dengan tergesah gesah datang dan kepeleset bersamaan dengan Zhao yun yang langsung membuka pintu Lift dan ketika itu, Muneshige yang lagi tergelincir itu langsung masuk dan menabrak tembok Lift yang dari metal ( ato apa gitu ). Zhao yun cuman diem aja ngeliat itu dan kasih isyarat 'selamat tinggal' ke Muneshige dan langsung, pintu Lift itu ketutup.

" ow…" komentar Muneshige yang masuk kedalam Lift dengan cara yang 'instan' itu.

" cara masuk lift yang instant…" komentar Zhao yun tanpa emosi di depan Lift yang tertutup itu " kayanya aku harus pasang tanda 'jangan jalan disini' deh…" lanjut Zhao yun nggak ada emosi.

Tapi terlambat, dari Cao cao, Kiyomasa, ampe seluruh pegawai cowok semuanya masuk pagi gara gara ada cewek cantik dikantor mereka siapa lagi kalo bukan Okuni dan seketika itu, entah emang nasib kali ye ? mereka langsung masuk kedalam Lift dengan cara 'instan'.

Kembali ke kompleks perumahaan O, ibu ibu yang lagi arisan dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Ginchiyo soal suaminya yang pergi ke kantor pagi pagi banget. Lebih pagi dari pada suami mereka yang nggak jelas pergi kekantor apa nggak.

" hah ? masak Jeng ?" Tanya Nu Wa nggak percaya

" iya jeng, pagi pagi dia udah rapi mau pergi ke kantor…" kata Ginchiyo

" aduh jeng, suami Jeng rajin amat ! kenapa sih dateng ke kantor pagi pagi ?" Tanya Oichi penasaran

" aku juga nggak tau loh Jeng, kayanya dia lagi rajin rajin pergi ke kantor belakangan ini !" kata Ginchiyo menjelaskan.

" hati hati loh jeng, jangan jangan dia punya selingkuhan dikantor !" kata Nu Wa ngasih teori yang ngaco

" wah, bener tuh Jeng ! jangan jangan dia ada simpanannya di kantor !" dukung Nene

Seketika itu Ginchiyo berdiri dari kursi dan teriak sekenceng kencengnya, " MUNESHIGE TACHIBANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sementara itu, di kantor Muneshige, Muneshige tiba tiba merinding ketika lagi makan siang sama temen temennya (lol padahal barusan aja masuk kantor langsung makan siang *dibaka Authornya* ). Kiyomasa yang ngeliat itu langsung mau ngegoda si Muneshige.

" eh, napa lu ? istri lu ngamuk lagi dirumah ?" Tanya Kiyomasa

" er… aku juga nggak tau, tapi hari ini aku takut pulang kerumah !" kata Muneshige langsung naro sedok makannya.

" ya udah nggak usah pulang napa, pak ?" kata Sun Ce, anak OB yang cukup 'dekat' dengan para orang orang di kantor OK Tv ( O-OK TV ????)

" lu goblok banget sih Muneshige ? kenapa lu nggak usah pulang kaya si Sun Ce bilang ?" sindir Kiyomasa.

" emang sih gua sebenernya nggak mau pulang, gua takut dihajar ama Ginchiyo !" kata Muneshige langsung minum teh yang baru aja Zhao yun anterin.

" eh, Zhao yun lu ada ide ?" Tanya Kiyomasa

Zhao yun cuman geleng kepala dan duduk disamping Sun Ce, tak lama kemudian Zhou Yu dateng dengan wajah pucat dan panic abis. " pokoknya kalo kalian liat Xiao Qiao, bilang kalo gua nggak ada dimana mana !" kata Zhou Yu yang langsung sembunyi dibalik meja meja kantin.

Muneshige, Kiyomasa, Sun Ce, dan Zhao yun yang ngeliat itu cuman diam seribu bahasa sekalian sweatdrop ama kelakuan Zhou Yu kaya lari dikejar anjing atau pun setan. Seketika itu, Xiao Qiao datang sambil bawa keresek yang isinya makanan semua dan nyamperin empat cowok yang lagi makan di kantin itu.

" ada yang liat Zhou yu ?" Tanya Xiao Qiao

" tuh…" kata Muneshige, Kiyomasa, Zhao yun, dan Sun Ce kompak sambil nunjuk dimana Zhou Yu sembunyi.

Zhou Yu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan sebelum kabur dia teriak…" NGGAK SETIA KAWAN BANGET SIH LU ???" dan langsung kabur entah kemana dan langsung dikejar ama Xiao Qiao.

" pasangan yang aneh… " komentar Zhao yun yang kemudian membuka bungkus rotinya.

Mendengar itu Kiyomasa heboh sendiri, " ZHAO YUN LU BISA BICARA ??" teriak Kiyomasa yang selama ini nggak pernah sama sekali denger suara si Zhao yun yang kelewatan pendiam dengan nada shock abis dan menganggu orang orang lain yang lagi makan termasuk Cao Cao yang langsung berdiri dan memberi Isyarat untuk Push up di lantai 50 kali.

" sukurin…" kata Muneshige berbisik.

Kembali lagi ke ibu ibu RT, Nu Wa lagi duduk di ruang TV sama suaminya yang baru pulang dari kerja di kelurahan. Taigong Wang yang juga kebetulan pulang cepet hari ini lagi asik asik ngerjain PR ato lagi buat contekan buat ulangan matematika nanti.

" tumben si Wang rajin belajar…" kata Fu Xi heran sambil minum kopi disitu.

" iya, kadang kadang dia palingan udah 'main; dirumah Kaihime…" kata Nu Wa

" BUHHHHHH apa ? main ???" kata Fu Xi udah ngeres

Kemudian dengan hormat, Nu Wa memukul kepala Suaminya dengan sangat kasar. Kemudian si Taigong Wang keluar sambil bawa tas berisi buku buku yang entah itu buku porno, pelajaran ato majalah majalah Game dan abis pamit dia langsung ngeluyur kerumah Kaihime ama anak anak berandalan sialan lainnya.

" tuh kan, dia main dirumah Kaihime…" kata Nu Wa dengan nada sebel.

" mungkin dia mau belajar kali…" kata Fu Xi minum kopi yang tersisa digelasnya.

Sementara itu, Oichi lagi ngeliat suaminya yang sekali lagi lagi nyuci pakaian miliknya sebagai sebuah hukuman lagi. " aduh Oichi, aku sudah nggak kuat !" kata Nagamasa minta ampun ke Oichi untuk sekian kalinya

" nggak cuci bersih dulu itu pakean baru boleh berhenti…" kata Oichi

" tapi Oichi apa salahku ?" Tanya Nagamasa udah mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

" ingat soal kemaren ?" Tanya Oichi udah wajahnya serem.

" apa ? kenapa soal kemarin ?" Tanya Nagamasa tidak mengerti sama sekali.

" papa berkunjung kerumah tante Kaihime… da mama ! da papa !" kata Hanbei setelah salim ama dua orang tuanya dan keluyuran ama anak anak berandalan ke rumah Kaihime

" denger anakmu bilang apa ?" Tanya Oichi udah serem abis.

" tapi… tapi.. aku kan…" kata Nagamasa mencoba untuk membela dirinya sebisa mungkin.

" CUCI BAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" teriak Oichi segede suara Bom.

Beda lagi dirumah Nene dan Hideyoshi, Nene sedang menyedu segelas teh buat Hideyoshi. Kemudian memberikannya kepada suaminya dan kemudian duduk disamping suaminya.

" sayang, masa si Muneshige suaminya Ginchiyo sering dateng ke kantor pagi pagi…" kata Nene mulai curhat kesuaminya

" hah ? masa, kenapa ? tumben…" kata Hideyoshi sambil minum tehnya

" iya, jangan jangan ada cewek cantiknya lagi ?" kata Nene ngasih teori yang nggak tau beneran ato nggak.

" BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MASA ?? MASA ??" teriak Hideyoshi heboh sendiri dan kemudian mendapatkan hadiah jeweran dari istrinya yang tercinta.

" DIEM DONG HIDEYOSHI ! JANGAN TERIAK ! SAKIT TAU KUPING !" teriak Nene emosi abis ama Hideyoshi.

" AMPUN NENE !" teriak Hideyoshi yang meramaikan suasana.

Sekarang ayo kita lihat Muneshige yang pulang dari kantor sama Kiyomasa, Zhao yun dan tak ketinggalan Sun Ce sambil nge-gosip ala lelaki (lol).

" jadi, katanya bos kita Cao cao mau diganti ama Zhen Ji ! dan Cao cao jabatannya di turunin !" kata Kiyomasa memberikan topic gossip.

" hah yang bener lu ?" Tanya Muneshige nggak percaya

" beneran ! gua liat sendiri…" kata Kiyomasa meyakinkan

" eh tapi lu juga harus jangan ngomong kedengaran ama Bos bisa ber abe urusannya !" kata Sun Ce mengingatkan

" ngomong ngomong…" kata Kiyomasa mulai menatap Zhao yun " lu emang bisa ngomong ?" Tanya Kiyomasa dengan wajah nggak percaya

" iya… kenapa ?" Tanya Zhao yun biasa biasa aja.

" tapi kok diam melulu lu ?" Tanya Kiyomasa penasaran

" kagak ape ape, dari pada gua salah NGOMONG ! YUKIMURA ! NGAPAIN KAMU !" teriak Zhao yun pas ngeliat adeknya, Yukimura, lagi asik asik baca majalah ama temen temennya (lol).

Kemudian dengan cekatan, tangan Yukimura adek zhao yun kemudian melemparkan majalah itu ke muka temennya. " nggak ngapa ngapain kok kak ! sumpah…"

" itu majalah apa ? sini mana !" pinta Zhao yun yang tiba tiba jadi cowok galak abis ama adeknya dan bikin Muneshige, Kiyomasa dan Sun Ce diam abis abisan.

Setelah itu, pemandangan pun berubah menjadi Zhao yun menjewer adeknya dan mengiringnya bagaikan polisi ama penjahat ke kantor polisi. Muneshige tiba tiba inget dengan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

" kayanya Zhao yun kejam juga ya ?" kata sun Ce

" iya, kaya istrinya Muneshige…"

" KIYOMASA !" Dan akhrinya teriakan Kiyomasa minta tolong pun keluar.

**  
Bersambung**

**Gaje, Nggak LUCU**


	4. Episode 4 : a Day at the Office part 3

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 4, ngaco abis dah.. HAHAHHAHAHa Zhao yun jadi Office boy ! Yukimura jadi adeknye lagi ! enjoy !**

**Warrning : jika anda tidak menemukan sedikit kelujuan disini, silahkan Block jerita ini ! atau klik tombol back ato Log out aja sekalian biar OTAK DAN PIKIRAN AND TIDAK TERKONTAMINASI oleh cerita ngaco dibawah ini !**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Sore itu, Hideyoshi, Fu Xi, dan Nagamasa lagi ngumpul ngumpul ama si Magoichi di tempat tongkrongan biasa. Sementara para ibu ibu lagi entah bercuap cuap di suatu tempat ( dan yang pasti bukan di rumah Fu xi karena mereka lagi dimall kecuali si Ginchiyo yang sebentar lagi akan menghajar Munsehige).kemudian Fu Xi memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah topic.

" jadi…" kata Fu Xi " kata istri gua, Muneshige suka banget pergi ke kantor pagi pagi banget !" lanjut Fu Xi membuka topic yang ia anggap menarik tersebut.

" iya, istri gua juga bilang gitu…" kata Hideyoshi

" hah ? masa ? istri gua nggak bilang apa apa sama gua soal itu.." kata Nagamasa shock berat.

" hm, aku penasaran ada apa ya dengan Muneshige ? tumben tumbennya dia mau pergi kekantor pagi pagi !" kata Fu Xi mulai berfikir

" jangan jangan ada cewek cantik lagi dikantornya!" kata Nagamasa mengeluarkan teori yang kelewatan bener.

Kemudian Magoichi kemudian melompat dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian menatap ke bapak bapak itu " wew, mendingan besok kita ikutin dia pas pergi kekantor !" usul Magoichi yang mulai ngeres.

" lu ini, kalo urusan cewek langsung semangat.." kata Nagamasa sedikit emosi

" iya, dasar… mata duitan, dan mata keranjang…" kata Hideyoshi sweatdrop.

Kemudian, pandangan mereka ketika melihat Kaihime lagi ada didepan pintu rumahnya lagi nyantunin anak anak berandalan itu diganggu ketika tiga orang anak remaja SMA yang lumayan 'berandalan' juga yang lewat dan langsung nongkrong disamping para SSTI itu.

" anjrit, kakak gua 'menghajar' gua kemarin…" kata cowok berambut hitam pendek dengan dalaman kemeja merah.

" kasihan deh lu Yukimura, untung kemarin gua langsung kabur…" balas cowok berkemeja putih itu sambil menahan ketawanya.

" kejam banget sih lu Naoe, temen lu lagi putus asa lu malah ketawain !" tegur cowok berambut pirang orange itu sambil mukul lengan cowok yang namanya Naoe itu.

" wew, biasa aja kali Mitsunari… kan cuman main main !" balas cowok yang namanya Naoe itu ke cowok berambut pirang ke orange-an itu.

" WOI ANAK ANAK ! gangu pemandangan aja sih kalian ! SANA pergi…" usir Magoichi.

" sorry Mas !" kata cowok yang namanya Yukimura

" kami permisi dulu…" lanjut Mitsunari

Kemudian tiga anak berandalan itu langsung pergi tetapi salah satu dari mereka, Yukimura. Jalan nya langsung beralih ketika melihat 'rombongan' Muneshige pulang dari kantor dan melewati jalan itu.

" YUKIMURA !" teriak salah satu teman Muneshige dengan nada amarah yang meledak ledak.

" LARI ! YUKIMURA !" teriak Mitsunari dan Naoe secara bersamaan.

Yukimura berlari tapi sayang, dia terpeleset dan kemudian kakaknya mendapatkannya dan lalu pandangan seperti istri Muneshige, Hideyoshi, Nagamsa dan Fu Xi menghajar mereka pun terlihat.

" MAU KABUR KEMANA KAMU HAH ?" teriak kakaknya yang langsung menyeret Yukimura kembali kerumahnya.

" anjrit, kok dia mirip ama istri istri kita ya ?" kata Hideyoshi berkomentar.

Ampe bosan dah, si Magoichi melihat aksi 'penyiksaan berencana' yang dilakukan oleh Zhao yun yang nyaris mirip dengan cara istri istri menghajar para suami. Setelah pemandangan itu selesai. Zhao yun menyeret nyeret Yukimura ampe pulang kerumah..

" da da!" kata Zhao yun sambil melambaikan tangan ke teman temannya yang gemeteran setengah mati.

" bye !" balas semua yang ada disitu.

" uh… sepertinya aku mau pulang dulu sebelum Da Qiao marah marah !" kata Sun Ce mukanya udah pucat setelah melihat adegan kekerasan itu dan membayangkan jika istrinya menghajarnya seperti itu dan kemudian langsung kembali kerumahnya.

" aku juga !" kata Kiyomasa angkat tangan dan langsung menghilang entah kemana.

" jadi, kita lanjutin pembicaraan ?" Tanya Hideyoshi Nervouse setelah ngelihat acara 'penyiksaan berencana' yang dilakukan Zhao yun.

" yoa… kita harus lanjuti, karena ini topic yang penting !" kata Fu Xi penuh percaya diri dan menarik perhatian Muneshige

" boleh ikutan ?"

" nggak…" jawab ketiga bapak bapak itu bersamaan dengan satpam dan bikin Muneshige sweatdrop dan masuk kembali kerumahnya dan kemudian terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Muneshige yang dihajar ama Ginchiyo.

" jadi…" kata Fu Xi memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan wajah serius " gimana kalo kita pergi aja juga kekantornya besok pagi ?"

" wow, ide bagus tuh pak RT ! siapa tau aja kita juga bakalan bisa ngeliat itu cewek !" kata Nagamasa setuju sambil senyum senyum kagak jelas kaya orang gila baru.

" wew, nggak takut ama sang istri ?"

" ya kagak lah, kalo nggak ada yang ngasih tau nanti pagi kami bergi kemana, pasti nggak akan ketahuan deh !" kata Fu Xi

" bener tuh ! ya, kalo aja si Magoicihi ini bisa jaga omongannya.." kata Hideyoshi ngelirik Magoichi dengan serem dan bikin Magoichi 'mati rasa'.

" er… aku pergi ngeronda dulu dah.. oh ya, jangan lupa besok ya ? kita kumpul kumpul jam berapa ?" Tanya Magoichi langsung semangat.

" jam 5 ! kita udah harus disini ngebuntutin si Muneshige okeh ?" Tanya Fu Xi meminta kepastian.

" okeh !"

Seketika itu, bapak bapak itu kemudian berpencar entah kemana. Sementara itu, anak anak berandalan yang ada dirumah Kaihime sambil menunggu es jeruk buatan Kaihime ngintip dari dalem mendengar semua rencana bapak bapak cacad itu. Kemudian mereka pun berkumpul

" jadi ?" Tanya Taigong Wang membuka topic " kita gunain kesempatan ini untuk menguras kantong ibu ibu yang pelit itu nggak ?"

" iya ! setuju, kita gunain aja kesempatan emas nan brilian ini untuk ngambil uang ibu ibu dengan ngasih tau soal rencana bapak kalian berdua !" kata Lu Xun senyum setuju.

" wew, kalo mereka mau ngasih, coz' ibu ibu itu pelit banget ! mereka selalu aja nggak ngasih kita duit kadang kadang kalo ngasih informasi !" kata Masamune sabil garuk garuk kepala.

" iya juga sih, mama gua pelit pisan, gua aja jajan dikasih Rp.1500 doang !" kata Hanbei meratapi uang jajannya

"udah gini aja, kita bikin aja ibu ibu itu penasaran dengan bilang kalo bapak gua ama bapak lu dan bapak bapak lainnya mau mengunjungi cewek disuatu tempat…!" kata Taigong Wang ngasih ide.

" trus ?"

" trus kita bilang, kasih dulu uang 10 rebu dan kita kasih tau dimana ! gimana ?" Tanya Taigong Wang

" wow, bagus banget ide lu ! gua salut…. Okeh, sekarang kita ganti topic yuk !" kata Kunoichi

" soal apa ?" Tanya empat cowok lainnya sambil ngelirik ke Kunoichi

" katanya, Gracia, anak baru disekolahan kita pindahan Amrik itu bakalan pindah kesini…"

" APA ? Gracia Akechi ? bapaknya yang 'punya rambut seakan bintang iklan lifeboy sampo itu' ?" Tanya empat cowok itu shock seketika.

" yoa, dia nanti katanya mau pindah kesini…" kata Kunoichi

" lu tau dari mana ?" Tanya Lu Xun penasaran

" ya, gua Tanya ama orangnya lah ! masa ama babenya yang 'punya rambut seakan bintang iklan lifeboy sampo itu' ?" kata Kunoichi

" okeh, anak anak ! jusnya udah siap !" kata Kaihime datang bawa jus jeruk.

" hore !" kata anak anak berandalan itu kemudian menyambar jus seruknya.

Keesokan harinya, Muneshige berusaha menyelinap dari rumahnya agar bisa pergi kekantor pagi pagi, tak disangka sangka, bapak bapak SSTI, Nagamasa, Fu Xi, dan Hidyoshi yang tak ketinggalan pula Satpan ancur, Magoichi yang udah pakaian lengkap ala pencuri orang orang amerik mengikuti Muneshige dari belakang dengan hati hati. Tanpa suara selayaknya ninja sampai kekantornya dan naik lift dengan cara 'instan' **( lol, baca Chapter sebelumnya wakkakak)**.

Sementara itu, para istri yang sadar kalo suaminya 'ilang' disamping tempat tidur mereka langsung…

" **FU XI** ! "

" **NAGAMASA AZAI**!"

" **MUNESHIGE TACHIBANA**!"

" **HIDEYOSHI TOYOTOMI**!"

Okstra dengan menyebut nama suami mereka sendiri yang menghilang disamping mereka dan membangunkan Kaihime, dan anak anak berandalan yang lagi enak enakan tidur disitu.

Kembali ke para suami, para suami kemudian membuntutiMuneshige yang kemudian menyapa cewek cantik didepan mejanya " hi Okuni !"

" TUHKAN BENER !" kata para bapak bapak yang langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membuat Shock Muneshige serta karyawan yang ada….

Kembali ke istri istri yang melakukan 'pertemuan darurat para istri dirumah bu RT' sambil nangis nangis, Nu Wa langsung ngomong " dasar… suami suami keparat ! kemana sih mereka ?"

" sabar bu, suami saya juga begitu… " kata Nene sambil nangis juga

" jangan jangan mereka ketularan ama virus Suami saya lagi…" kata Ginchiyo sambil melap air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

" mama… " kata Taigong wang yang muncul dengan ajaibnya dengan teman temannya bersamaan dengan wajah yang beneran merencanakan sesuatu ke mamanya sendiri. Nu Wa kemudian melihat anak semata wayangya itu dengan tatapan serem.

" APA ? minta duit ? udah tau papamu ilang, Minta duit lagi…"

" bukan ma !" kata Taigong Wang senyum gaje

" tapi kita mau ngasih tau informasi penting tante !" kata Kunoichi senyum senyum nggak jelas.

" iya, bener banget ma ! kami mau ngasih tau informasi penting banget !" kata Hanbei yang kemudian menarik perhatian ibu ibu RT itu yang kemudian menatap mereka.

" tapi…."

" kalian minta duit kan ? berapa ?" Potong Oichi langsung buka Dompet ama tiga orang ibu ibu lainnya.

" 10 rebu satu orang !" jawab Lu Xun dengan singkat,

Kemudian istri istri itu mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu didompetnya dan memberikannya ke anak anak berandalan pancen oye itu tanpa rasa curiga sangking pingin tau apa yang terjadi sama suami suami mereka.

" thank's Ma ! nah sekarang informasinya ! MASAMUNE ! jelaskan !" perintah Taigong Wang yang kemudian melindungi kupingnya bersama yang lain termasuk Masamune.

" jadi, suami suami tante tante yang Mata duitan itu, pergi kekantor om Muneshige buat ketemu cewek cantik…"

Mendengar itu, para ibu ibu langsung naik darah dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya masing masing dengan wajah emosi melewati batas dan kemudian teriak " DASAR SUAMI SUAMI MATA KERANJANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ayo kita lihat ada apa dengan suami suami yang kemudian peasaan nggak enak. Ketika menggoda Okuni, untungnya Cao cao belum datang, jadi mereka masih enjoy disitu.

" ih Fu Xi, tiba tiba aja perasaanku nggak enak !" lontar Hideyoshi ke Fu Xi yang juga ketakutan disitu.

" wew, sama bego, gua merasa bentar lagi pasti istri istri kita nelphone…" kata Fu Xi.

Bener aja, Hp Muneshige bunyi, dengan ketakutan Muneshige mengangkatnya bersama dengan tiga suami lainnya dan mendengar " DASAR SUAMI MATA KERANJANG ! KAMU DI LANTAI MANA HAH ?"  
" anjrit, Ginchiyo kesini !" kata Muneshige ketakutan sambil bisik bisik.

Nagamasa kemudian melihat diluar jendela dan melihat sekelompok ibu ibu yang lagi berjalan masuk kedalam kantor OK Tv. " bukan Ginchiyo aja, Oichi, Nu wa ama Nene juga kesini !"

" aduh, gimana nih ? sembunyi dimana ?" Tanya Hideyoshi panic setengah mati.

" udah kita sembunyi di kantor bos gua !" kata Muneshige udah panic

" gue ikutan !" kata Magoichi udah ketakutan setengah mati.

" wew, nggak takut kena marah ama bos Muneshige ? bentar lagi dia dateng loh !" kata Kiyomasa menakut nakutin

" BIARIN ! yang penting gua selamat dari istri gua !" kata Muneshige yang kemudian sembunyi bersama temen temennya didalam kantor Cao Cao.

Sementara itu, Istri istri yang udah marah abis abisan kemudian masuk kedalam kantor yang untungnya Zhao yun kagak ngepel didepan lift hari ini. Melihat tamu tak diundang itu, Sun Ce selaku keamanan kantor OK Tv yang paling ngaco ( lol, gara gara senjatanya kaya tongkat satpam dapet inspirasi deh wakkakaka *dibunuh Sun Ce* ) kemudian menghadang istri istri itu.

" maaf bu ! ada apa bu ? kok masuk tiba tiba ? udah ada janji ?" Tanya Sun Ce udah sok sok jadi pembela kebenaran.

" MINGGIR KAMU ! KAMI LAGI NYARI SUAMI SUAMI KAMI !" teriak Oichi yang kemudian membekukan Sun Ce disitu.

" ya tapi bu…"

" DIAM KAMU ! MINGGIR ! KAMI MAU MENCARI SUAMI KAMI ! ENYAHLAH KAU !" teriak Ginchiyo yang hampir memecahkan kaca kaca dikantor OK TV

" tapi bu…"

" ALAH ! KAMU SUDAH BERSENGKONGKOL AMA SUAMI KAMI YA ? DIMANA MEREKA…" teriak Nene penuh emosi

" tapi…"

" DIMANA MEREKA SEKARANG ??????????????????" teriak Nu Wa dengan suara garang abis dan menyudutkan Sun Ce

" DI KANTOR NYAH !" jawab Sun Ce nggak tau mau jawab apa sebelum digebukin ama istri istri itu.

" DIMANA KANTORNYA ???" teriak istri istri itu.

" IKUTI SAYA !" teriak Sun Ce yang kemudian dengan panic mengantar istri istri itu ke kantor Muneshige yang dilantai tiga.

Ketika sampai dilantai tiga para istri tidak menemuan suaminya. Kemudian Cao cao yang barusan datang kemudian masuk di kantornya dan " MUNESHIGE ! KELUAR KAMU !"

Tapi sukseslah, karena Bos Muneshige Cao cao, persembunyian Muneshige dkk langsung kethuan. Sebelum Cao cao menghukumnya istri istri langsung menjewer kuping suaminya

" Dasar suami mata keranjang ! rasain ini !" kata Oichi menjewer kuping Nagamasa dan langsung pergi bersama Nagamasa sambil menjewer telinganya.

" AYO PULANG !" teriak Nu Wa sambil menyeret suaminya pulang dengan kekerasan.

" raisain ini ! AYO PULANG !" teriak Nene dengan kejam dan juga membawa pulang suaminya.

" DASAR PRIA MATA KERANJANG KURANG AJAR…. JADI KAMU SERING DATANG KEKANTOR PAGI PAGI CUMAN BUAT LIAT CEWEK CANTIK HAH ? " teriak Ginchiyo yang membawa Muneshige pulang sambil emosi seribu bahasa dan rewel ama suaminya.

Dari Kiyomasa ampe Cao cao nggak ada yang berani negur para istri itu sangking mengerikannya dan sangat pokoknya serem dah

**Bersambung**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**Wakakkaka, enjoy okeh ? enjoy ! pokoknya enjoy**


	5. Episode 5 : Super Model Pindah !

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 5, new Episode ! Gracia dan babenya bakalan keluar disini ^^muahahahha pindahan lol, lagi pula adek gua minta Xing Cai keluar disini enjoy**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Pagi ini, SMP nya anak anak berandalan lagi ngobrol sambil ngelirik Gracia yang lagi bawa bekal. Emang mereka nggak mau minta soalnya takut ama babenya yang punya tatapan 'Kiss of Death' dari pada 'Kiss of Life' ama mereka. Kemudian para anak cowok langsung 'menendang' Kunoichi agar mau bicara ama Gracia.

" Hi, Gra !" sapa Kunoichi nervouse yang tiba tiba merasakan aura babenya si Gracia ada disekitarnya.

" hi Kunoichi ada apa ?"

" aku mau Tanya katanya kamu mau pindah ke kompleks perumahaan O ya ?" Tanya Kunoichi penuh rasa ingin tau bersamaan dengan anak cowok yang nguping disitu.

" iya… kenapa ? kalian juga tinggal disitu ?" Tanya Gracia dengan senyuman dibibirnya

" yoa ! bener banget !" kata Kunoichi senyum ngasih isyarat buat temen temennya yang nguping.

Sementara itu, di rumah pak RT Fu xi. Seorang pria berambut bak pemain iklan Lifeboy itu sedang ngobrol ama Fu Xi. Taigong Wang yang kebetulan pulang ngater Gracia yang ia bilang babenya lagi kerumah Pak RT pas didalem, Taigong Wang hampir mau ketawa ngakak pas ngeliat rambut Mitsuhide yang kaya bintang iklan Shampo Lifeboy.

" Papa ! kita jadi nggak tinggal di kompleks ini ?" Tanya Gracia dengan mata berbinar binar berharap jika Ayahnya akan bilang kalimat iya.

Mitsuhide cuman nganguk, secara gitu loh, Bintang iklan kita ini orangnya lumayan pendiam. Tapi bisa ngasih 'Kiss of Death' ama setiap anak cowok yang mengangu putrinya ato bikin dia marah. Taigong Wang yang nggak tau soal kiss of dead lah, kiss of life lah ato segala macam soal Kiss itu cuman bengong kaya orang kesasar pas melihat kilawan rambut si Mitsuhide.

" Taigong Wang ? TAIGONG WANG !" teriak Mamanya si Taigong Wang, yang membuat dia sadar akan lamunan melihat mama nya punya rambut kaya gitu (XD)

" ya Nyak ? ada apa ?" Tanya Taigong Wang mulai jadi Ijah (lol).

" masuk kamar sana ! " kata Nu Wa agak galak dikit aja.

" ya ma…" kata Taigong Wang kecewa, seketika itulah timbul sebuah pemikiran ngaco dari otak Fu Xi yang kelewatan ngaco.

" _jangan jangan… ini anak setan ini suka ama anaknye Mitsuhide ini… hm, benar benar mencurigakan !_"

Tak lama setelah Mitsuhide si rambut bintang iklan Lifeboy itu pergi. Nu Wa dan Fu Xi langsung duduk di kursi sofa sambil bermesraan disitu. Seketika itu, Fu Xi langsung ngasih tau soal teori ngaco miliknya

" Ma, jangan jangan si Wang naksir ama Gracia lagi…" kata FuXi mulai ngaco setengah mau mati.

" APA ????" teriak Nu Wa kaget setengah mau mati mendengar kalimat dari suaminya yang tersayang dan tersiksa oleh siksaannya sendiri.

Kemudian, dengan aura sedingin es yang langung membuat Fu Xi jadi Fu Xi gagap *ditampar* langsung pergi kedapur dan bawa panci dan sedok masak nasi yang panjang bener dan kemudian menuju kamar anak perempuanya. Taigong Wang yang kayanya tau kalo mamanya bakalan marah marah kekamarnya sambil bawa 'senjata' langsung membuka lacinya dan memanjangkan sebuah pancingan tersembunyi yang ia lipat lipat ( gimana caranya tuh ?) dan kemudian membela dirinya dari serangan ibunya dan tiba tiba aja soundtrack SW 2 diputer seketika itu. Ibu dan anak itu langsung saling menyerang dengan senjata masing masing…

" MAMA ! KENAPA MENYERANG AKU ???" teriak Taigong Wang yang menahan serangan mamanya.

" KAMU ITU MASIH ANAK KECIL BERANINYA PACARANNNNNN" teriak Nu Wa berhasil memukul kepala Taigong Wang dengan senjatanya.

" APA ??? PACARAN AMA SIAPA MA ???"

" GRACIA !!!! YANG PAPANYA BINTANG IKLAN SHAMPO!" teriak Nu Wa ampe kedengaran Magoichi yang ternyata naksir ama Gracia.

" APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????" teriak Taigong Wang

Sementara itu, ngomong ngomong soal iklan shampoo. Hanbei lagi nonton Tv di ruang tamu pas mama apa papa nya lagi pergi entah kemana kaya mama dan papa Author. Pas itu, dia lagi iseng nonton Channel orang jualan shampoo dan seketika itu, sebuah iklan dengan bintang yang Hanbei kenal lagi ada di mobil, dengan baju item kaya Rain dan dengan gaya sok Cool bilang…

" My Name is Mitsuhide…"

Hanbei langsung bengong, mulutnya kebuka dan nggak bisa bilang apapun pas ngeliat iklan itu sampe sebuah lalat kecil nyungsep masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia nggak bisa napas dan pingsan…

Kembali ke Taigong wang dan ibunya, itu kamar sekarang kaya tempat abis orang perang dunia ketiga disitu. Fu Xi diam seribu bahasa dan kemudian Taigong wang ngomong.

" MAMA ! AKU NGGAK SUKA DIGITUIN DEH, AKU NGGAK SUKA !"

" KAMU KOK BISA BISANYA PACARAN AMA GRACIA ??? MAMA NGGAK SUKA NAK ! MAMA NGGAK SUKA !"kata Nu Wa lebay.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah alunan gitar bersamaan dengan suara paspasan terdengar dari luar " Benar ku mencintaimu GRACIA !!!! TAPI NGGAK BEGINI !!! GRACIA MODEL TERKENAL TAHUN INI KENAPA KAMU PACARAN AMA ANAK MATA DUITAN TAIGONG UANG ???"

" MAGOICHI SAIKA !!!! BERISIK !" teriak Hideyoshi langsung ngelemparin kayu ke Magoichi yang nyanyi nyanyi gak jelas sambil bawa majalah yang ada photo Gracianye.

" aduh… kayanya tambah kacau iki…" kata Fu Xi udah pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga dan kompleks O yang bentar lagi tambah ngaco dengan kehadiran keluarga model itu.

Sementara itu, ayo kita ke SMA Warrior dibagian kantin. Xing Cai lagi berduaan ama Guan Ping , tapi keadaan itu terusik ketika Yukimura, Mitsunari dan Naoe dateng dan duduk disamping mereka berdua.

" sialan…" kata Yukimura dengan nada nggak enak.

" kenapa lu Yuki ? abis perang dunia kedua aja !" kata Xing Cai penasaran ngeliat muka Yukimura bonyok karena suatu sebab.

" gua dihajar kakak gua cuman gara gara majalahnya Mitsunari yang ada photo model Gracia ketinggalan di tas gua…" kata Yukimura menjelaskan.

" APA ?? GRACIA ? MODEL MUDA SMP YANG CANTIK ITU ?? minta photonya dong !" kata Guan ping memohon dan lalu Xing cai langsung mengambil sebuah garpu dan nusukin itu garpu ke Guan ping dengan wajah penuh amarah.

" LU BILANG APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? MINTA ? KOK KAMU BISANYA ? TEGA YA KAMU AMA AKU ! DASAR COWOK PLAYBOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" teriak Xing cai yang mulai jadi SSTI dan bikin yang lain sweatdrop dan langsung kabur dari kantin, dan semoga saja Xing Cai ama Guan ping nikah mereka berdua nggak ketularan jadi SSTI, Amin….

Kembali lagi ke Fu Xi Family, Fu Xi sekarang berada di tengah tengah perang anak dan istrinya. Fu Xi nggak berani ngomong seikitpun, Coz' mungkin kepalanya udah pasti dipenggal ama Istrinya. Akhirnya dia ngomong…

" okeh deh, Gracia dan papanya nggak usah tinggal disini…"

" yah, papa… "

" bagus itu sayang !"

" papa nggak seru ! mendingan aku pergi ketempat KaiHime aja…" kata Taigong Wang ngambek.

Akhirnya sukseslah Fu Xi meretakkan hubungannya sama anaknya, tiba tiba sebuah suara bergema di kepala Fu Xi " _Social Link, anakku sayang Arcana Hiero, BROKEN ! MAMPUS LU ! INI DIA SEBABNYA LU KAGAK SAYANG ANAK !_" Fu xi langsung pingsan. Karena ngeliat anaknya benci ama dia.

Sementara itu, di OK tv, Muneshige lagi ngetik ngetik nggak jelas dikomputernya. Tak lama kemudian Model rambut tahun ini Mitsuhide Akechi masuk atas panggilan Cao Cao. Kemudian dengan wajah penasara, Okuni, Muneshige, Kiyomasa dan pegawai lain langsung nguping.

" jadi harga anakmu berapa ?" Tanya Cao Cao.

" hmm kalo sekali 1 juta kalo dua kali 2 ! kali berkali kali langanan 5 juta !" jawab Mitsuhide.

" Oh gitu gitu gitu… yang pasti dia mantep kan ? nanti saya kabarin !"

" oke…"

" APAAAAAAAAAAA ???" teriak para Karyawan cacat mendengar suara perbincangan Cao cao dan Mitsuhide.

Akhirnya, Cao cao dan Mitsuhide keluar. Cao cao keluar dengan muka garang dan nunjuk lantai dan ngasih tatapan 'PUSH UP 500 KALI !' buat semua karyawan kecuali Okuni yang disuruh duduk.

Kembali lagi ke Kompleks Perumahan O, Fu Xi kayanya langsung demam pas dimarahin ama anaknya sendiri dan merusakan hubungan mereka. Nu Wa cuman sweatdrop ngeliat suaminya yang kaya orang gila cuman gara gara bekelai ama anaknya.

" sudah lah ! biarin aja, nama juga anak anak !" kata Nu Wa

" tapi ma, ANAK KESAYANGAN PAPA MEMBENCI PAPA ! DUNIA TELAH BERTUKAR !" kata Fu Xi nangis lebay dan tambah dikasih tatapan Sweatdrop ama istrinya.

" yaudah… mendingan istirahatdulu gih…"

" hm… apakah kita nggak apa apa masukin Mitsuhide ama Gracia kedalam kompleks perumahan kita…" kata Fu Xi mikir mutar balik otak kanan dan kiri.

" PAPA !!!! MAMA NGGAK SUKA ! MAMA NGGAK SUKA !!!!!! KELUAR DARI RUMAH SEKARANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" teriak Nu Wa.

Dan sekali lagi suara bergema di kepala Fu Xi "_Social Link, Istriku galak tapi gua sayang Arcana Empress, BROKEN ! MAMPUS LU ! SANA KELUAR DARI RUMAH !_" Sukseslah Fu Xi merusakan hubungannya ke anak dan istrinya dan sekali lagi dia langsung pingsan.

**Bersambung**

**Gila, gaje, nggak nyambung, nggak lucu !**


	6. Episode 6 : Super Model Pindah ! part 2

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 6, dasar Author sinting… yang berani melanjutkan cerita ini. enjoy**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Kelas 2-2 SMP itu gempar karena si Hanbei masuk rumah sakit karena ketelen lalat. Si Taigong Wang selaku ketua dari anggota anak anak kompleks yang stress udah bikin rencana bakalan menyiapkan upacara pemakaman buat temen mereka yang satu ini serta menjenguk si Hanbei. Gracia yang turut prihatin pun langsung menyamperin anak anak stress itu.

" er… kalian sahabatnya si Hanbei ya ? aku turut berduka atas Hanbei yang masuk rumah sakit !" kata Gracia.

" oh, makasih atas perhatiannya !" kata Lu Xun

" eh, Gracia katanya kamu ama papamu mau pandah ke kompleks perumahaan O ya ?" Tanya Masamune cuman basa basi.

" iya, rencananya sih gitu tapi nggak tau dah aku terserah ama papaku…"

" oh gitu, mendingan lu tinggal disitu aja ! " kata Taigong Wang nyengir dan bikin semuanya salah paham abis dengan kelakuan Taigong Wang.

" iya bener biar kita bisa gila gilaan bareng bareng !" kata Kunoichi.

Sementara itu, Fu Xi meratapi dirinya di pos kamling. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berbaju satpam sambil bawa pentungan kemana mana langsung duduk dengan lesu disebelah Ketua RT kompleks O itu.

" ada apa pak RT ?" Tanya Magoichi lesu banget

" gini loh, aku kan memutuskan biar si keluarga Model buat menetap di kompleks perumahaan ini, tapi si istri gua nggak setuju, sementara jika gua nggak mau mereka menetap di komplek ini Taigong wang anak gua bisa rusak hubungannya ama gua.." kata si Fu Xi curhat sebisanya.

" oh gitu, mendingan pak RT masukin si Keluarga model ituaja deh.." saran si Magoichi

" kenapa ? lu naksir ama Gracia kan ?"

" nggak soalnya lumayan, kita kan bisa terkenal juga !" kata Magoichi senyum jahat.

" hm… bener juga !"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar dikepala Fu Xi,_" Social Link, Arcana Magican, Satpam blo'on, tercipta… akhirnya, bisa dapet social link juga lo_ "

Beda lagi ama Muneshige yang badannya pegel pegel gara gara kemarin dan bikin dia nggak bisa kerja. Sekarang Muneshige lagi enak enakan duduk di kursi sofa sampai..

" MUNESHIGE !"

Istrinya keluar dan kemudian masang kuda kuda dan kemudian, dengan ketakutan Mimpi buruk Muneshige mulai lagi..

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK !

Empat tamparan langsung bersarang di pipi Muneshige. Kemudian, Ginchiyo duduk disamping Muneshige dan menatap itu orang.

" Kenapa nggak kerja ?" Tanya Ginchiyo dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

" er… Bos gua meliburkan kantor selama 3 Bulan…"

Ginchiyo langsung melotot dan kemudian menatap suaminya, " bukannya di SKORS ????"

Muneshige diam seribu bahasa, bagaimana istrinya tau jika dia lagi di Skors ama bosnya gara gara kejadian kemarin (liat chapter kemarin WHAHAHAHAH). Dia kemudian menarik napas untuk kesekian kalinya !.

" Maafin aku maa….."

" kenapa bisa di skors ?" Tanya Ginchiyo melotot

" Er… um, itu er… nggak sengaja aku ama temen temen dikantor nguping Bos lagi ngomong ama…"

" APA ??? NGUPING ??? " teriak Ginchiyo udah naek darah duluan

" Eh… jangan marah dulu MAAAAAAAA….. dia ngobrol ama model iklan rambut yang namanya Mitsuhide Akechi itu loh !"

" oh gitu… emangnya kenapa sampe bisa diskors ?" Tanya Ginchiyo langsung reda dan duduk dikursi.

" kayanya itu Artis mau jual anaknya ama bos gua deh, entah buat apa ! mungkin buat jadi istrinya yang ke 25!…"

" APA ???"

Jeng jeng jeng… tiba tiba kelebayan terjadi disitu. Si Ginchiyo langsung bengong dengan mulut kebuka, dan nasibnya pula sama kaya Hanbei ! ada lalat masuk kemulutnya dan… pingsan…

" AHHH ! GINCHIYO ! SAYANGKU JANGAN MATIIIIIII" teriak Muneshige panic dan menarik perhatian satu kompleks perumahaan.

Kembali lagi ke anak anak SMP, mereka lagi siap siap mo pergi kepemakaman… maksud saya menjenguk Hanbei. Tiba tiba Babenye si Taigong Wang nelphone ke Hp Black Berry nya (gila kecil kecil udah ada BB kaya amat)

" Hallo ? papa ? kenapa ? oh… gitu yayaya APA ??? TANTE GINCHI MASUK RUMAH SAKIT ???" teriak anak mata duitan itu shock bersamaan dengan suara shock ala Sinetron

DOENG, si Taigong Wang langsung natap temen temennya dengan wajah sok perhatian ama kejadian yang menimpa Ginchiyo, " kawan-kawan, kayanya tante Ginchiyo juga akan menyusul Hanbei deh…"

" oh… semoga Aroah mereka diterima di sisi Allah" ( Islam mode On…. Ngomong ngomong, disini mereka Islam semua ! sorry bagi yang beragama non Islam ! soalnya saya mengikuti SSTI yang semuanya 100% agama Islam ! sekali lagi saya minta maaf)

" eh, si Gracia mau pergi tuh !" kata Lu Xun menunjuk seorang gadis berbando dengan hiasan bulu warna ijo di jemput dengan sebuah mobil Mecy keluaran baru (kaya abis cing).

Semua anak cowok diam sama kaya Taigong Wang yang langsung bengong dan bikin orang salah paham lagi, "_ ya tuhan, kayanya ini orang udah keguna guna ama si Gracia lagi…" _pikir Masamune, Lu Xun, dan Kunoichi sama sama ketika meliha bosnya itu berbengong ria.

Beda lagi di Batin si Taigong Wang, anak berambut putih kaya orang tua itu malah mikir, " _GILA ! gua suka banget mobilnya_ ! _kayanya gua harus ranjin rajin malak mama dan papa gua biar dapet itu mobil_"

Beda lagi di OK TV, si Zhao yun OB yang beneran paling rajin yang namanya ngepel lantai. Lagi ngepel di depan kantor si Cao Cao, disitu sepi banget hanya Okuni lagi asik sendiri ngetik di kompienya. Dia kemudian nggak sengaja nguping dan kemudian kegiatan itu pun di ikuti oleh Zhou Yu yang nganterin teh ijo, Sun Shang Xiang yang nggak sengaja lewat, Sun Ce yang lagi cari kesibukan, dan Xiao Qiao yang dari tadi nyari si Zhou Yu.

" jadi, kapan bisa mulai shootingnya ? para produser udah siap menilai" Tanya Cao Cao

" hari ini bisa setelah dia pulang sekolah kok ! " jawab Mitsuhide

" bagus bagus…"

" eh, ngomong ngomong nggak ada yang nguping kan soal Film rahasia kita 'Menculik Gracia'kan?" Tanya Mitsuhide

Para OB yang denger langsung menepis spekulasi ngaco yang dibuat oleh para pekerja yang nguping kemaren, " Ohhhhhh… gitu toh."

" SIAPA ITU ???" teriak Cao Cao,

" LARI !", Dengan hormat semuanya langsung berhamburan kabur untuk melakukan jurus **3B** : bersembunyi, berlindung, dan beralasan yang baik sesuai buku pentujuk cara melarikan diri yang baek (dan untungnya Cao Cao nggak tau jika mereka sempat ngintip dan nguping lol).

Kembali lagi ke SSTI yang lagi menjenguk Ginchiyo serta Hanbei. Dua orang itu dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan idikasi penyakit yang sama yaitu 'lalat nyelipis'(?). si Taigong Wang dkk udah bawa bunga dari kemenyan, ampe bunga turud berduka cita dari mereka dan temen temen mereka satu kelas jika sewaktu waktu Hanbei mati mendadak ketika dikasih tau berapa banyak PR yang bakalan dia tangung.

" Hi Hanbei, gimana keadaan mu ?" Tanya Taigong Wang

" baek baek aja !, oh ya eh Bos kata babe lu, lu Naksir ama Gracia ya ?" jawab Hanbei yang diikuti dengan pertanyaan

" Hah ? siapa bilang ? gua cuman demen ama mobilnya doang yang Mercy itu loh…" jawab Taigong Wang enteng

Langsung deh, tiga orang itu langsung sweatdrop dan ngomong dalam hari, "_yaelah, dasar Bos mata duitan pisan_!"

" lagi pula lu denger itu dari mana ?" Tanya Taigong Wang

" sebelah…"

Akhirnya lima anak berandalan itu tergoda untuk nguping omongan pebicaraan orang tua di sebelah. Ketika itu, pokoke semuanya ngumpul deh dari ketua RT ampe Satpam. Mereka kemudian ngobrol

" jadi… kita bikin Rapat ! mumpung semua warga ada disini !" kata Fu Xi membuka Topik.

" soal apa pak RT ? soal Keluarga Model yang mau pindah ketempat kompleks perumahaan kita ?" Tanya Magoichi Konek

" yep, lagi pula lu pade setuju nggak ?"

" Nggak…"

" iya…"

Semuanya langsung hening, hening dan hening dan berubah jadi kacau ketika, "FU "

Nu Wa teriak kaya orang gila gara gara kelakuan suaminya yang ancur bener dan bikin satu rumah sakit geger. Ketika Muneshige melihat penyiksaan Nu Wa terhadap suaminya dia dapet telephone. Dia angkat telephone yang ternyata dari BFF (Best Friend Forever)-nya kalo bukan si Sun Ce yang nelphone dengan HP Apple ( yang touch gitu, yang mahal ! kaya punya Cece gua yang pelit dan ngasih gua BB bekas dia ketika dia dapet Hadiah BB baru dari bank Mega) dia dengan nada horror dan ketakutan bersamaan dengan Zhao yun (gila OB juga punya HP Apple ? kenapa Author nggak punya ? jawabanya Author MISKIN !).

" BRO ! kita semua salah paham, ternyata anaknye bukan mau dijual ama si Bos kita yang mata keranjang Cao Cao ! tapi mau diajak suting film 'menculik Gracia' !" ( nyontek judul dari film 'menculik Miyabi' *PLAK* )

" APA ??? MAIN FILM ???" teriak Muneshige

" APAPUN YANG TERJADI, KALO KEKANTOR SELAMATKAN DIRIMU…" teriak Zhao yun yang mengakhiri pembicaraan di telephone selayaknya di Film horror gitu (?).

" HEY TEMAN TEMAN ! TERNYATA GRACIA MAU BIKIN FILM ! KITA TERIMA AJA DI KOMPLEKS PERUMAHAAN KITA !"

" BAGUS TUH !" teriak bapak bapak secara bersamaan

Bersamaan dengan itu Gracia dan babenya datang dengan bawa bunga. Mendengar itu, wajah Mitsuhide langsung ngasih tatapan Kiss Of Dead, dan langsung deh dia langsung ngeluarin pedang samurai yang entah dari mana dan kemudian menghukum Muneshige, Nagamasa, Magoichi, Fu Xi dan Hideyoshi yang mendapat dukungan secara langsung dari Istrinya.

**Bersambung weh… nggak lucu**


	7. Episode 7 : SSTI VS anak SMK

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 7, Hiya… Lanjutkan cerita ini ! karena pembaca nomor satu ! *PLAK***

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Sekali lagi di kompleks perumahaan O. setelah kejadian itu, Fu Xi minta maaf ama Mitsuhide sekeluarga dan menginjinkan mereka tinggal di kompleks perumahaan O tepat di depan rumah Nagamasa. So, itu pun memberikan kesempatan buat Nagamasa sekedar untuk ngintip apa yang dilakukan Mitsuhide sekeluarga atas permintaaan Fu Xi. Sambil liat pemandangan 'indah' dari pada nyuci baju si Oichi terus yang terus membeludak karena sekarang Nagamasa kerja jadi guru di salah satu tempat Les di kota dan uangnya sebagian dipake buat belanja ama istrinya, bayar litrik dan kasih makan anaknye yang amit amit mata duitan.

Nah, hari ini anak yang stress itu pulang tanpa Gracia karena dia lagi sibuk syuting buat filmnya 'MENCULIK GRACIA'. Himiko yang sempet absent dari kejadian kemarin gara gara ortunye, Da Ji ama Orochi nggak bolehin dia datang ke Kompleks O dengan alas an lumaya jelas yaitu untuk mewaraskan Himiko dari pengaruh Taigong Wang Dkk, kemudian nanya nanya ama seniornya…

" eh, Bos… kenapa itu Gracia ? katanya dia pindah kesini ya ?" Tanya Himiko

" iye, kenapa ? baru tau ? jadi gimana orang tua lu ?" Tanya Taigong Wang nggak terima dipanggil nggak waras ama ortunye Himiko yang tajir itu.

" baek baek aja ! napa ? rindu ?" Tanya Himiko sambil senyum senyum mesem

" kagak…" balas Lu Xun, Taigong Wang, Masamune, Hanbei, dan Kunoichi gara gara sakit hati dipanggil mata duitan (emang iya kan ?).

" ngomong ngomong, Bos ! kita pergi kerumah Tante Kaihime nggak ?" Tanya Masamune

" hm,…. Emang dia ada hari ini ? bukannya hari ini dia kerja di Sekolah Warrior, jadi guru ?" kata Taigong Wang.

" hah ????"

" iya suer ! dan parahnya lagi, lu tau kan COWPI (dibaca : Cao pi) ? anak SMK yang dikenal 'Ice man' yang kaya itu ? atasan si Om pelit Muneshie, yang namanya COW COW (dibaca Cao cao) ? nah… ini cowok katanya suka ama Kaihime! Nah, lu semua tau kan artinye ?" lanjut Lu Xun.

" oh gitu…" kata sebagian yang ngerti dengan perkataan dua orang yang katanya 'mirip' walaupun mereka bukan sodara itu.

Kemudian anak anak itu langsung mengeluarkan otak Kriminal lagi untuk meras si Muneshige yang disuruh bosnya nanya nanya soal Kaihime atas suruhan atasannya yang udah bau tanah COW COW… I mean Cao Cao ato sewaktu waktu si COWPI maksud saya Cao pi kalo nanya nanya soal Kaihime.

Sementara itu di OK TV, Cao cao lagi kebingungan (dibaca panic) setengah mati. Para karyawan langanan omelannya dipanggil masuk kedalam di kantor dari karyawan nya, antara lain si Muneshige, Kiyomasa, zhao yun, Zhou yu, Xiao Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang dan entah kenapa si Sun Ce juga dipanggil, walaupun dia jarang diomelin ama Cao cao, tapi tetep aja Sun Ce itu cuman satu satunya Satpam yang jadi langanan omelan si Cao cao. Soalnya satpam aneh bin ajaib yang bawa tongkat lebih dari satu itu kadang kadang sering bikin salah ama geng nya….

" _anjrit, kenapa ini tua bangka bau tanah ini manggil kami semua ? jangan jangan mau di PHK ini ! jangan dong PLEASE ! gua punya Istri ganas yang harus gua nafkahin ! kalo nggak bisa bisa gua jadi mangsa kebrutalan dia lagi_" pikir Muneshige.

" Muneshige !" panggil Cao cao dengan wajah nggak semangat

" ya…….ya pak ?"

" kamu kenap baek kan ama anakku, Cao pi ?"

" iya pak !"

" kamu tau kan cewek yang dia sukai ?"

" iya pak !"

" kamu tau kan sekarang dia lagi pacaran ama cewek yang dia sukai ?"

" iya pak !"

" kamu tau kan gimana dia ngejar ngejar tuh cewek ?"

" iya pak !"

" kamu tau kan tempat hang out kesenangan dia ?"

" iya pak !"

" KAMU tau kan CEWEK yang tinggal di kompleks perumahaan mu yang namanya Kaihime???"

" iya…. Pak ?" jawab Muneshige Ilfil dengan pertanyaan terakhir. " _jangan jangan ini tua bangka bau tanah mau minta nomornya lagi ?_" pikir Muneshige yang siap bohong nggak tau nomor itu cewek bahenol. " _atau jangan jangan…_"

" Anak gua SUKA ama dia…"

Ngik… Ngik… Ngik….

Hening,

Hening,

Hening,

Sampai…

" ????? CAO PI SUKA AMA CEWEK YANG LEBIH DEWASA DARI DIA ????" teriak semua karyawan secara bersamaan dan hampir bikin Cao cao budek.

" LOMPAT KODONG 100 " balas Cao cao.

Sukseslah, para karyawan sarap itu menjerumuskan mereka sendiri ke liang lahar lompat kodok sebanyak 100 kali….

Beda lagi di SMA Warrior, kalo SMK dan SD udah pulang. Anak anak SMK harus pulang pada jam 2 sore karena mereka harus ikut kelas ekstra. Nah, di kelas 2-5 disitu ada Cao pi lagi asik asik main Hpnye Black Berry sendirian nggak pake temen temen. Trus si Mitsunari, satu satunya cowok yang bisa 'ngomong' ama si Cao pi langsung duduk disamping cowok 'ice man' itu. Kemudian nanya soal kebenaran gossip murahan para anak cewek disekolahnya

" yo bro, lu ngapain ?" Tanya Mitsunari

" main hp…" jawab Cao pi singkat

" serius banget, main apa ?"

" game "

" game gender apa ?"

" adventure…"

" namanya ?"

" Persona "

" level berapa ?"

" 99 "

" lawan siapa ?"

" Boss"

" berapa lu beli gamenya ?"

" Rp. 2500 "

" dimana ?"

" dikonter "

" masa ?"

" iya…"

" murah banget ?"

" yoi"

" jadi gimana hubungan lo ama Zhen Ji ?"

" putus…"

" HAH ? MASA ?"

" sumpah.."

" kenapa ? padahal Zhen Ji itukan cantik ! apakah karena dia bilang, dia itu teralu gede buat lo ? coz' dia itu lebih TUA dari kita"

" nggak tau…" jawab Cao pi pendek banget sambil masih asik asik megang HP, mungkin dia terkontaminasi main game Persona Mobile kali ya ? (kok jadi nyambung ke persona game !?).

Mitsunari langsung diem soalnya pertanyaannya dijawab dengan singkat singkat ato bisa dibilang pendek pendek, nggak ada yang panjang sedikitpun. Emang sih Cao pi, anak bontet (ditarakan berarti orang dari anak anak, ABG, ampe orang tua bau tanah yang sifatnya aneh) kurang ajar itu…. orangnya kalo jawab itu pendek pendek ! makanya nggak heran kalo dia itu seneng pacaran itu pasti umur nya pendek maksudnya seneng cewek yang hidupnya bakalan pendek karena lebih tua dari die ! contoh si Zhen Ji cewek kuliahan yang barusan diputusin ama die. Sangking fanatic ama yang namanya ukuran 'Pendek' dia bersih keras –walaupun emang iye sih- kalo babenye aja lebih pendek dari die –di DW5 menurut aye whohohohohohohohohoohoho- ! *PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK ! author mati PLAK !*.

Back to the kompleks perumahan O, si Nagamasa lagi ngedrop soalnya Oichi lagi pergi entah kemana dan mungkin bakalan membawa baju yang harus dia cuci lagi. Well, karena anaknya lagi jalan malak orang entah kemana. Akhirnya Nagamasa pun keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk cari udara segar (yaiyalah, masa mau terperangkap di cucian baju istrinya terus ?). seketika itu, dia ngeliat Hideyoshi pulang dari kantornya dan ikut ikutan duduk disamping Nagamasa di pos kamling.

" napa lu ? kaya abis ngeliat setan aja…" kata Hideyoshi sambil garuk garuk kepala

" nggak apa apa ! tapi sumpah, cucian si Oichi makin banyak aja !" kata Nagamasa

" wew, suka belanja istri loe ya sekarang ?"

" ho'oh…"

" kasihan deh lu…"

" awas lu, kalo giliran lu apes gua olok lu abis abisan !" kata Nagamsa ngancem

" iya deh maap maap…" kata Hideyoshi

" yo bapak bapak !" sapa Magoichi dengan gaya coolnya langsung duduk disamping dua orang itu.

" napa lu ? bahagia banget ?" kata Hideyoshi shock melihat Magoichi yang seperti abis ngeliat sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya.

" hohoho… nggak apa apa kok ! gua entah kenapa bahagia banget hari ini.." kata Magoichi

" gua tau ! pasti karena GRACIA kan ? ati ati loe ! si Taigong Wang naksir ama dia !" ancam Nagamasa.

" biarin, yang penting Gracia adalah milikku seorang ! the ONLY ONE ! AND EVER !" kata Magoichi lebay luar biasa.

Tak lama kemudian Muneshige datang dengan kaki 'patah-patah' karena harus lompat kodok sebanyak 100 kali langsung ikut ngegosip ala cowok ama bapak bapak, " anjrit, dasar anak bontet sialan ! lebay ! bau tanah ! anjrit !" gerutu Muneshige/

" napa loe ? abis perang ama anak gua ?" Tanya Nagamasa penasaran karena ngeliat si Muneshige yang marah marah.

" bukan itu tapi anaknya Cao cao itu ! Cao pi, kok bisa bisanya dia naksir ama Kaihime…"

" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????? BONTET AMAT TUH ANAK!"

Sementara itu di SMK Warrior, Cao pi yang lagi asik asik baca buku tiba tiba terusik dengan sebuah hawa yang nggak enak pas pas ketika bapak bapak itu nyumpahin dia Bontet segala, " kok tiba tiba gua ngerasa belakangan ini banyak yang ngomongin gua ya ?"


	8. Episode 8 : SSTI VS anak SMK part 2

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 8, Masih belum puas ? Masih belum puas kalo tau si Cao pi suka cewek yang lebih muda dari dia ? dan Fanatik yang namanya pendek ???**

**Ivonne : ohohoho… liat saja nanti ! ngomong ngomong persona mobile itu kaya mana ya ? kaya persona 3 gitu ! tapi Arcananya itu cumin satu gitu (maksudnya Social linknya) susah untuk menjelaskan ! mungkin nanti aku jelaskan lah ! *plak***

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Pagi pagi Kaihime udah bangun, well memang sih dia udah jadi guru di SMK Warrior. Tapi dia pergi kerjanya di jam jam dan hari hari tertentu karena dia ngajar pelajaran tata boga sebagai guru pendamping. Nah, sekarang dia lagi menjemur kemejanya yang kemarin kotor pas dia mau keluar tiba tiba ada kardus yang dibungkus kertas kado warna biru didepan pintunya. Kaihime memungutnya dan membuka kardus itu, ia melihat sebuah jepit (ato bando ?) berhias bunga didalamnya. Kaihime senyum saja, ia pun melirik sebuah kertas yang ada di dalam dan membacanya…

" _Kecantikan bunga tak pernah mengalahkan kecantikan mu mau ketemuan di Mall ?… dari Fans berat mu '_

Kaihime senyum lagi dia tau siapa yang mengirim itu. Segera serelah bersih bersih lah apa dan sebagainya. Dia kemudian berlari masuk rumahnya sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Magoichi melihat kelakuan Kaihime dengan mata melotot dan tak percaya…

" _GAWAT !_"

Siangnya, (ato lebih tepatnya jam jam 10-an lah ! pas anak anak sekolah lagi istirahat) Taigong Wang dengan anak anak lain lagi makan kue sambil melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Tak lama kemudian seseorang menghalangi peneglihatan mereka, yaitu Cao pi dia datang mendekati anak anak itu. Taigong Wang dan yang lain udah masang wajah seperti predator mendapat mangsanya. Cao pi yang dateng sendirian langsung menatap Taigong Wang ama teman teman dengan tatapan nggak enak karena tau uangnya bakalan di culutin abis abisan ama mereka.

" Adik A…"

" kakak Cao pi suka Kaihime kan ?" kata Himiko yang memotong kalimat Cao pi

" Bukan, "

" trus ?" tanya Lu Xun penasaran abis apa yang mau dibilang ama Cao pi.

Cao pi langsung menunjuk Kue yang dipegang ama mereka semua dan langsung menatap mereka, " beli dimana ?"

" _YAELAH !_" pikir Taigong Wang dkk

Kemudian Kunoichi menunjuk kearah toko yang disamping kanan mereka, " makasih !" kata Cao pi yang langsung jalan kearah toko buat beli itu roti. Sepertinya Cao pi lagi nggak tertarik ama yang namanya Kaihime-Kaihimean

Melihat itu, Taigong Wang kemudian melakukan 'rapat-darurat' di kelas mereka yang lumayan kosong karena ditinggal anak anak pergi kekantin. Sementara itu Cao pi duduk di depan kelas mereka lagi menikmati kue itu dan sambil meratikan si Yukimura lagi ngobrol ama seorang cewek SMK jurusan perhotelan.

" jadi jadi… kenapa ya kak Cao pi kagak mau kita kasih informasi soal Kaihime ?" tanya Masamune.

" meneketehe ! ada dua kemungkinan !" kata Taigong Wang

" apa itu ?"

" pertama dia udah punya informan lain dan yang kedua…"

" yang kedua ?"

" dia tau kalo kita sebenernya mau meras dia…"

" yaelah"

Sementara itu, di OK tv Zhao yun asik asik nonton tv sambil minum teh. Walaupun begitu, sebentar sebentar da mulai melihat hp BBnya (waw, OB bunya BB ! kaya amat) menunggu SMS dari seseorang yang bakalan ngasih tau sesuatu yang sangat penting buatnya tetapi SMS-SMS yang masuk kadang kadang cuman SMS SMS yang beneran nggak penting buat dia contoh SMS si Xiao Qiao yang minta di carikan darlingnya Zhou Yu atau SMS si Sun Ce yang minta di selamatkan dari Sun Shang Xiang kemudian tiba tiba aja Sun Shang Xiang, bos di OB (ngakunya sih) masuk dan kemudian menatap dia dengan tatapan horor.

" heh ! ada duit kagak ?"

" nggak…"

" beneran lu ?"

" beneran"

" nonton apa ?"  
" OK TV…"

" oh, ngomong ngomong lu liat Sun Ce nggak ?"

" nggak…"

" okeh, selamat menikmati !"

Sun Shang Xiang kemudian berjalan keluar dari situ, ketika Sun Shang Xiang sudah hilang dari pandangan si Zhao yun. Zhao yun kemudian ngeluarin BB nya dan langsung baca sms seseorang yang dia tunggu tunggu bertuliskan….

" _ada info soal KH lagi nggak ? nanti biar gua kasih tau soal XF !_"

Zhao yun cuman senyum senyum gaje dan kemudian sms " _belum, masih belum ada kabar soal KH terbaru ! kalo kabar soal XF gimana ?_"

" _dia terlihat ngobrol ama adek lu sekarang ! gua mau masukan dulu ! bye.. _"

Ngik… Ngik… Ngik…

" BIAR GUA HAJAR ITU ANAK !" teriak Zhao yun penuh emosi dan bikin kaca pantry pecah…. (lebay)

Kembali ke kompleks perumahaan O, Magoichi kemudian melakukan pertemuan bapak bapak se RT darurat untuk membicarakan soal Kaihime dan pengemar rahasianya, " jadi bapak bapak…"

" kenapa ? " potong Nagamasa

" gini loh, kita semua tau kan soal anak Bontet sialan, Cao pi itu ? dia berani ngirimin Kaihime hadiah bando limited edition yang di tipi tipi !" celoteh Magoichi.

Semuanya diem seribu bahasa, kenapa ? soalnya ini anak emang Bontet banget ! udah gitu tajir banget lagi, kok bisa anak cowok itu bisa belikan si Kaihime sebuah bando (ato Jepit) limited edition yang mahal itu.

" Hah ? masa ? yang bener lu ?" Tanya Hideyoshi nggak percaya

" sumpah ! udah boxnya warna kesukaan itu anak lagi ! ngapain gua bohong !" kata Magoichi berusaha meyakinkan bapak bapak stress itu.

" wah, kayanya kita harus melakukan serangan balik buat itu manusia lagi !" kata Fu Xi memberikan Usul yang lumayan masuk akal untuk bapak bapak itu.

Semuanya diam sebentar untuk memikirkan serangan balik apa yang harus diberikan oleh Cao pi. Keheningan itu kemudian berhenti ketika Muneshige datang dengan wajah kaya habis dilindes truk. Kemudian semua berspekulasi kalau…

" lu abis disuruh lompat kodok berapa kali ?"

" seribu kali cuman gara gara gua yang semakin menyomblangkan anak sialan nan bontet itu ! padahal gua udah nggak mau kontak ama dia dengan hp BB gua !" kata Muneshige sambil mempertontonkan hp BBnya.

" loh, trus ? maksudnya menyomblangkan itu kaya mana ?" Tanya Hideyoshi blo'on sendiri.

" maksudnya gua memberitau informasi apa yang Kaihime inginkan ! mulai barang barang tipe cowok dll !" jawab Muneshige enteng.

Sementara para pria lagi berbincang ria soal anak bontet Cao pi. Para ibu ibu yang sekarang lagi asik asik di mall kemudian melihat pasangan muda mudi lagi berduaan karena mereka lagi weekend.

" wah, enaknya ya waktu masih muda ? aku jadi inget tempat aku ama Muneshige pacaran dulu !" kata Ginchiyo tersenyum senang ketika melihat pasangan muda mudi itu.

" iya bener loh Hiyo ! aku juga jadi inget pas aku ama Fu Xi pacaran di kuburan pas masih muda hehehhehe…" kata Nu Wa sambil meminum tehnya.

" wah wah… kok kita jadi nostalgia gini ? " kata Nene senyum senyum sendiri mengingat masa pacarannya ama si Hideyoshi dulu banget.

" iya jeng, mendingan kita belanja aja yuk ?" usul Oichi sambil senyum

" bener juga tuh !" kata Nu Wa setuju.

Kemudian sekelompok istri itu berdiri dari kursi mereka masing masing dan kemudian mulai berjalan ditoko toko. Tak lama kemudian pandangan mereka langsung tertuju ke wanita yang lagi jalan jalan ama seorang cowok ganteng. Mereka otomatis mengenal siapa wanita itu tentu saja wanita itu adalah…

" KAIHIME ????"

Para ibu ibu kemudian bersembunyi dan melotot melihat Kaihime lagi jalan ama seorang cowok ganteng berambut pendek, bepostur tubuh tegap pokoknya manly banget lah !. mata mereka melotot melihat pria yang Kaihime bawa, ganteng banget ! lebih ganteng dari pada suami suami mereka pas masih muda…

" waw, ganteng banget !" puji Nu Wa yang wajahnya berbunga bunga melihat 'pacar' Kaihime.

" oh my goat ! anak gua kejebur di goath ! orangnya ganteng banget, saying dia udah sama Kaihime !" kata Oichi kecewa dikit aja.

" hmmm… tumben Kaihime jalan ama cowok segentle itu ! penasaran siapa itu cowok ! jangan jangan pacarnya, atau lebih buruk lagi…." Kata Ginchiyo tak mau menyebutkan spekulasi yang terakhir

" suaminya lagi !" kata Oichi tambah kecewa

" welll itukan bagus ? soalnya dia nggak bakalan kegatelan ganguin suami suami kita ?"kata Nene setengah seneng setengah sedih.

" okeh, ibu ibu ! mendingan kita pulang kerumah kita, trus kita cari tau itu apanya si Kaihime melalui anak anak kita yang sinting sinting itu !" kata Nu Wa setengah semangat.

" tapi jeng… nanti mereka meras kita lagi…" kata Ginchiyo yang nggak mau ngasih sepeserpun duit keanak anak stress itu.

" ya yang penting kita dapet informasi kan ?"

" betul juga itu bu! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang !" kata Oichi sekembali lagi ke kompleks perumahan O, anak anak lagi rapat kaya orag tuanye. Pokoe sok sibuk ! mereka sedang bersebunyi di gerbang masuk gang komplek perumahaan O. dengan perasaan harap harap cemas mereka menunggu sampai Kaihime keluar.

" bagaimana dengan status saat ini ?" Tanya Taigong Wang

" statusnya, Kaihime pasti bakalan pulang jam tiga begini kalo dia jalan dari mall, jika belum pulang juga berarti dia mau ajep ajep di Scaped…" jelas si Masamune.

" hm.. mendingan mulai saat ini kita membagi kelompok ! yang satu mengikuti Kaihime dan yang satu menunggu Kaihime pulang !"usul Taigong Wang

" hah ? gimana caranya tuh bos ? kitakan berlima !" kata Lu Xun nggak ngudeng

" gini loh, dua orang mengikuti Kaihime tiga orang nunggu dia sampe pulang kerumah !" jelas Taigong Wang

"trus?????"

" Lu ama Masamune bedua gua betiga ama Himiko dan Kunoichi…"

" Astaga,… okeh dah…"

Dan mulai dari ini semuanya langsung melancarkan aksi mereka masing masing agar bisa mendapatkan informasi dari Kaihime dan mendapatkan duit dari Cao pi jika dia nanya soal Kaihime sama mereka.


	9. Episode 9 : SSTI VS anak SMK Part 3

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 9, wokey ! ini lah buntut dari permasalahan si Cao pi dan Kaihime *muka jahat***

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Cao pi sekali lagi terlihat nonggol di tempat kemarin dia makan roti sambil ngeliat seorang anak cewek yang lagi asik asik baca buku yang kemudian di sapa oleh Yukimura dkk. Cao pi kemudian mengeluarkan Hpnya dan mengsms seseorang, tak lama kemudian Taigong Wang langsung menghampiri Cao pi.

" kakak, kakak suka ama Kaihime kan ?"

" nggak tuh.." jawab Cao pi singkat abis

" udah deh, nggak usah bohong ! ngaku aja mendingan ! soalnya kami punya segudang informasi soal itu orang ! dan belum lagi, kami tau kok soal hadiah-jepit-bunga itu !"

Cao pi diem sebentar dan tak lama kemudian menatap si Taigong Wang dan berdiri dan menatapnya tajam dan lumayan serem. Taigong Wang langsung mundur selangkah ketika Cao pi menatapnya begitu, " bukan aku yang suka ama dia !"

" loh trus ? siapa yang suka ama Kaihime ?"

" KAKAK GUA, CAO ANG YANG SUKA AMA DIA BEGO !" teriak Cao pi yang langsung membuat Taigong Wang mundur seratus langkah karena merasakan aura Ice prince yang nggak enak itu.

Sementara itu dari Jauh, seorang wanita memperhatikan dan mendengar semuanya lagsung berwajah serem abis dan menarik narik bendera dengan penuh emosi yang awalnya benderanya mau dipakai buat mendekorasi aula sekolah warrior. Wajah wanita itu makin serem ketika Cao pi lagi asik asik ngobrol dan ngomongin soal Kaihime, " oh… jadi namanya cewek si Cao pi yang baru itu Kaihime ya ? awas lo *****, gua datangin rumah loe"

Kembali lagi ke OB, Zhao yun yang dari tadi diem lagi ngepel ngepel itu tiba tiba dapet sms dan kemudian membaca sms itu. Ketika itu, Zhao yun langsung diam melihat sms dia nggak bergerak sedikitpun ! apa lagi berkutik ! apalagi ngomong ! aura Gendral Ice nya pun kerasa di ruangan itu dan bikin Sun Ce yang mau nyapa langsung mundur seribu langkah.

" napa lu kak ?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang penasaran

" coba lu liat Zhao yun kenapa…"

Sun Shang Xiang langsung diam melihat apa yang dilakukan Zhao yun. Bukan karena apa, soalnya Sun shang Xiang bisa merasakan aura tak enak dari Zhao yun. Muneshige yang mau pulang dari kantorpun yang nggak merasakan aura nggak enak itu kemudian menyapa Zhao Yun sementara Kiyomasa dan Okuni langsung ngumpet menyelamatkan diri sebelum orang itu ngamuk.

" Hi Zhao Yun !"

" BERISIK KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEET" teriak Zhao yun yang panjang banget.

Muneshige telinga ampe budek karena denger kalimat dari Zhao yun yang kemudian membuat dia melangkah mundur. Sumpah, Zhao yun yang terkenal pendiam itu tiba tiba serem bukan main melebihi istrinya yang amit amit jabang bayi serem kaya orang orang di film horor. Kemudian Kiyomasa, Sun Ce, Okuni, dan Sun Shang Xiang langsung mengefakuasi semua orang dari situ sebelum jadi korban amukan si Zhao yun yang terlihat patah hati (dan sangat membutuhkan bantuan Patah hati dot com).

Sementara itu di kompleks perumahan O, Fu Xi udah kelihata siap siap mau perang melawan (dibaca mengebuki) Cao pi kalo sewaktu waktu melewati kompleks itu kalo mau pulang atau mengantarkan hadiahnya ke Kaihime bersama bapak bapak lainnya (kecuali Muneshige yang terkapar di OKtv). Nu Wa yang melihat itu lantas tidak curiga, dia malah adem ayem aja ngeliat suaminya gitu soalnya dikiran si Fu Xi mau ngeronda. Sementara itu, Oichi yang melihat suaminya itu kemudian untuk pertama kali bikinin suaminya kopi.

" Sayangku, katanya mau ngeronda ya ?" Tanya Oichi

" iya sayang…mau ngeronda soalnya mau tau siapa yang ngasih kado ama Kaihime secara diam diam…"

Nagamasa langsung sadar, dia ngomong sebuah kalimat yang bener bener bikin wajah Oichi merah semerah baju yang Oichi pake. Kopi yang tadi mau disodorkan ama suaminya dengan lemah lembut langsung dilemparin kemuka suaminya dengan kasar karena tentu aja cemburu dan marah marah.

"Dasar MATA KERANJANG ! NGGAK USAH MERONDA ! CUCI BAJU GUA SANA ! "

" TIDAK ! OICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. AKU TIDAK MAU TERJEBAK DIDUNIA PAKAIAN PINK LAGI !"

Dan sukseslah seluruh kompleks mendengar teriakan dirumah warna pink itu (alah). Kemudian hanya ada satu spekulasi di otak Fu Xi jika, '_**Nagamasa nggak akan ngeronda malam ini karena tangannya dipenuhi dengan softener so clean karena mencuci baju istrinye**_"

Kembali lagi ke Sekolah Warrior, si Cao pi sekarang lagi ngumpul ngumpul ama anak anak mata duitan nan stress itu. Sambil mendengarkan seluruh cerita ampe banyak orang di kompleks perumahaan O mengira dia suka ama Kaihime. Cao pi begitu terkejut bagaikan di sinetron sinetron yang nggak bermutu dan murahan di Indonesia *digebukin semua rumah produksi sinteron* .

" APA ????JADI BABE GUA NGIRA GUA SUKA AMA ITU CEWEK ?"

" iya, jadi gini loh kak Cao pi… Papanya kaka Cao pi curhat ama anak buahnya ! dan diantara anak buahnya itu ada om Muneshige yang pelitnya minta ampun, yang kemudian ngasih tau bapak bapak sekompleks !" kata Himiko menceritakan seluruh kronologisnya dari A ampe B.

" kampret itu papa gua ! kalo gitu, adek adek… mendingan loe semua yang nganterin hadiah ini ketempat si cewek yang namanya Kaihime itu ! ngomong ngomong… lu semua tau Xiahou Fang kagak ?" Tanya Cao pi yang tumben tumbennya ngomong panjang lebar dan nggak ada titik serta komanya.

" Xiahou Fang ? yang babenya Xiahou Dun ? ketua porli itu ? bukannya itu sepupunya kakak?" (A/N : WHAHAHAHHA Adek gua selalu ngejoke kalo Xiahou Dun itu kakek kami ! ) Tanya Lu Xun terkejut dan kemudian keluar lah spekulasi spekulasi ngaco.

" ho'oh, bukan aku yang suka ama dia ! coz' mana boleh gua pacaran ama sepupu deket gua ! kalo jauh ya nggak apa apa lah ! ini ada orang yang suka ama dia ! trus tolong kalian buntutin ini cewek ! soalnya ada yang naksir ama dia, temen gua ! dan jangan lupa kabari gua kalo lu semua udah buntitin itu sepupu gua yang kelihatan pacaran ama anak kelas 12-4 yang namanya Yukimura !" pinta Cao pi dengan ekspresi masih aja kaya sinetron sinetron tak bermutu *dihajar lagi Authornya*

" kami sih mau…" kata Kunoichi sudah senyum senyum nggak enak.

" tapi…. Kak Cao pi harus bayar ongkosnya !" lanjut Masamune

Wajah Cao pi yang serius tadi berubah jadi sweatdrop, dia nggak mau ngeluarin uangnya sepeserpun cuman buat ongkos kaya ginian. Cao pi kemudian menarik napasnya sekedar untuk berfikir fikir. Kemudian itu cowok tajir ngeluarin dompetnya, anak anak udah memberikan senyuman kemenangan. Tapi senyuman itu pupus ketika Cao pi cuman ngeluarin sebuah kartu nama dan nelphone seseorang..

" halo ? Zhao yun ? lu ada waktu nggak ? ho'oh…. Ini soal itu cewek… gua mau…. Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…" kata Cao pi ditelphone sambil berjalan menjauh dari mereka ama seseorang ama yang namanya Zhao yun dan meninggalkan anak anak itu sweatdrop bersama sebuah kotak yang sengaja dia tinggalkan.

Kembali lagi kekompleks perumahaan O, bapak bapak sudah pada ngumpul termasuk Muneshige yang sudah siap perang. Mereka kemudian melihat anak anak berandalan itu membawa sebuah kotak yang langsung ditaro didepan pintu Kaihime. Bapak bapak yang melihat itu langsung menyergap anak anak berandalan itu dan kemudian mengintrogasi mereka.

" heh ! jangan jangan kalian selalu ketemu Cao pi ya ?"

" ho'oh…" jawab Taigong Wang

" dikasih berapa loe? Kenapa bukan dia yang nganterin hadiah ?

" nggak ada…" jawab Kunoichi

" OH… jadi lu kasih gratisan ama anak tajir itu ?"

" nggak…" jawab Lu Xun.

" loh, trus ?"

" gini loh bapak bapak yang super mesum, sebenernya yang suka ama Kaihime bukan Cao pinye… tapi… kakaknye Cao Ang !" jelas si Masamune

" APA??????"

" nggak percaya ?" Tanya Hanbei senyum rada nggak enak.

" nggak…"

" kampret loe bapak bapak!" kata Himiko menyumpahi bapak bapak kompleks perumahan yang mesum itu.

Bapak bapak itu sudah melakukan kuda kuda untuk meninju ank anak itu. Tapi nggak jadi karena Kaihime lewat ama cowok yang nyaris mirip Cao pi tapi agak tua dikit sih dengan bermanja manja.

" eh, bapak bapak… ada apa ya ngumpul ngumpul didepan rumah saya ?"

" oh… nggak apa apa kok, Kaihime.. ngomong ngomong itu siapa ya ?" Tanya Hideyoshi yang kemudian ngasih tatapan nggak enak ama cowok yang Kaihime gandeng.

" ah.. maksudmu ini ? namanya Cao **ANG**… pacar saya…" jawab Kaihime.

" APA PACAR ????" teriak para bapak bapak sekompleks tak menerima kenyataan yang benar benar super pahit kaya gini.

" perkenalkan nama saya Cao Ang, putra dari Cao cao… ngomong ngomong salah satu dari kalian bekerja di tempat ayahku kan ? " kata cowok itu dengan sopan jauh banget dari ayah dan adeknya.

Semuanya diem, termasuk Muneshige yang nggak percaya dengan perbedaan Cao Ang dan ayah serta adeknya. Kemudian anak anak itu langsung bersembunyi dibekalang Kaihime dan memberikan Hadiah…

" tante Kaihime ! ini tadi adeknya Om Cao Ang nitip ini ! " kata Himiko so Cute Karena tau lah, apa yang selalu dilakukan anak anak berandalan sialan itu.

" oh.. Cao pi masih belum mengantarkannya ? "

" yep !" jawab Masamune

" kalo gitu kita semua masuk yuk anak anak ! sambil buka hadiah ini dan ngerjain pr sama sama ! soalnya om Cao Ang itu kebetulan guru les !" kata Kaihime sambil senyum.

" ASIK !"

Ketika mereka semua masuk, para suami hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Belum lagi mereka langsung patah hati… sangat patah hati…. Tak lama kemudian suara suara tak enak terdengar ditelinga bapak bapak itu.

" baiklah… pria pria mata keranjang nan Brengsek… bersiaplah menerima ronde yang kedua…" kata Nu Wa selaku ibu RT yang memimpin pengeroyokan istri istri yang sebentar lagi dilakukan pada jam 2 sore, sesudah makan siang, dan sesudah melihat ivent yang nggak penting bagi sebagian pembaca.

" *gulp* senang bisa mengenal kalian…"

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK !

Sementara itu didalam rumah Kaihime, Kaihime lagi asik asik mau bikin sosis buat anak anak stress itu buat nemani mereka belajar. Sementara itu diluar, seorang wanita yang kuliah di kampur Warrior yang pake baju serba biru itu datang sambil bawa bendera langsung menendang pintu rumah Kaihime dengan penuh EMOSI dan bikin suasana disitu jadi beneran horror kaya di OK tv sekarang.

" MANA YANG NAMANYA KAIHIME ???"

Semuanya yang ada didalam rumah maupun diluar rumah lansgung menunjuk Kaihime yang keluar dari dapur gara gara keributan itu. Wajah Kaihime langsung ganas soalnya dia juga kenal siapa cewek itu.

" eh Zhen Ji kalo bertamu kerumah orang yang sopan dong !"

" LO YANG HARUS SOPAN AMA GUA ! LOE NYOMOT COWOK GUA KAMPRET ! TRUS NGAPAIN mantan-calon-kakak-ipar GUA DISINI ??? LO COMOT JUGA ????" teriak Zhen ji berapi api.

" KAMPRET ! YA NGGAK LAH INI COWOK GUA ! "

" DASAR BEJAD ! GUA MAU TARUNG AMA LOE SEKARANG !"

Cao Ang dan semuanya cuman bengong bengong ngeliat perkelahian mulut diantara dua cewek itu. Tak lama kemudian, Zhen Ji mengayunkan Benderanya kekaki Kaihime yang langsung menghindar. Kaihime yang nggak sempet mikirin barang apa yang buat nyerang balik langsung make sosinya. Anak anak pada berlindung ketika Kaihime mulai nyambukin si Zhen Ji kearah Mulut. Sementara Zhen Ji kearah perut si Kaihime.

Sebeleum semua terlambat, Cao pi dan Cao Ang langsung datang bagaikan pahlawan di siang bolong dan menhan serangan yang Kaihime dan Zhen Ji luncurkan sampe menenai mereka.

" Ah ! Sayangku !" teriak Kaihime

" oh tidak ! My Honey bunny Cao pi !" teriak Zhen Ji.

" kepalaku sakit sayang !" kata Cao Ang bermanja manja.

" Zhen… zhen… inilah yang menyebabkan gua mo putus ama loe !" kata Cao pi sambil menyentuh pipinya yang lebam

**Bersambung…**

**Woho ! akhirnya kesalah pahaman ini berakhir juga ! oh ya, di chapter selanjutnya bakalan gua interview character character yang gaje gaje ini ! jadi siapkan pertanyaan.. muahahhaa,…**


	10. Episode 10 : HeartBreak dot com

**SSTI Warrior Orochi Style**

**Episode 10, WOHO !!!! udah sampe episode sepuluh ! dan tambah gila aja ! enjoy…**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\ **

Keesokan harinya, Cao pi kemudian ngajak jalan jalan si Zhao yun ke mall buat ngilangi rasa amarahnya akan informasi informasi yang bener bener bikin Zhao yun patah hati ampe makan hati deh pokoknya. Ketika itu, Cao pi ngajak si Zhao yun ke toko buku. Nggak taunya Zhao yun yang lagi baca majalah masak itu bakalan tambah bringas ketika melihat Yukimura lagi jalan jalan bareng ama Xiahou Fang, cewek idamannya selama ini setelah bertemu pas dia lagi ujian praktek di OK Tv jadi OB dengan mesra sama Yukimura.

Cao pi yang nggak tau apa apa soal Zhao yun yang lagi cemburu buta itu kemudian negur dengan sangat santai, " napa lu Zhao yun ???"

" LU LIAT ITU ADEK GUA NYOMOT CEWEK GUA ! BANGSAT ! KURANG AJAR ! *****, *****, *****,*****….*dan terus berlanjut menggunakan kalimat kasar*" teriak Zhao yun yang kemudian merobek robek dan menjatuhkan majalah dia baca ke tanah dengan kebringasan yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya pemilik toko buku yang ketakutan itu langsung manggil security yang langsung mengamankan Zhao yun seperti di film komedi dengan cara menjatuhkannya dan menyeretnya ke pos keamanan sama si Cao pi. Si Zhao yun ama Cao pi yang di introgasi di ruangan yang terpisah kemudian digeledah ama petugas. Ketika itu, Cao pi yang harus bertagung jawab dengan kelakuan si Zhao yun langsung diperiksa kepala keamanan yang ngeliatin dia langsung diam dan….

" bentar…. Bunuh dia…" kata kepala petugas keamanan yang tadi ngeliat wajah Cao pi sebentar kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" APA ???? TEGA BANGET KALIAN INI ! MAU MELECEHKAN GUA YA ? NGGAK TERIMA GUA ! BABENYA SEPUPU GUA ITU KEPALA POLISI! KALO BABENYA TAU ABIS LU SEMUA" teriak Cao Pi shock

Beda lagi di tempat introgasinya Zhao yun, Zhao yun wajahnya itu merah marah banget. Kemudian di buat tambah marah lagi ama petugas yang menggebrak meja. Alhasil, Zhao yun pun jadi bringas lagi bagaikan kucing yang ketemu ama induknye… eh, maksud gua ketemu ama Rivalnya.

" DIEM LOE SEMUA !!! LOE SEMUA ITU NGGAK TAU APA APA ! ADEK GUA ITU YANG NYOMOT CEWEK GUA ! ADEK GUA SENDIRI ! RASAKAN RASANYA ORANG YANG PATAH HATI ! RASAKAAAAAAAAAN KAMPREEEETTTT"

Orang yang mau mengintrogasi pun diem seribu bahasa nggak bisa ngomong, nggak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dan kalah dari teriakan patah hati Zhao yun yang abis liat adeknya jalan jalan ama cewek idamannya selama ini.

Keesokan harinya, si Yukimura lagi bengong. Mitsunari, Sakon, Guan Ping, Cao pi ( yang entah kenapa bisa selamat dari Hell of Introgasi ) dan Kanesugu cuman ngeliat wajah kusut temennya itu dengan sweatdrop.

" napa lu Yuki ? kaya abis kelindes truk aja muka loe !" kata Mitsunari

" gini loh kakak gua itu lagi patah hati dan..", sebelum Yukimura menghabiskan kalimatnya tiba tiba si Taigong Wang dkk langsung ada didepannya. sementara Taigong Wang yang ada ditengah langsung ngeliat si Yukimura seperti mangsa empuk yang laen masang wajah siap siap ketawa...

"Setiap manusia pasti pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, terkadang hadir orang ketiga yang terkadang bisa merusak hubungan cinta anda... di hari hari anda akan selalu terasa berubah... sebelum itu semua terjadi, saat nya anda menghubungi kami... sebuah lembaga intelegent yang punya spesialisasi mengembalikan perasaan cinta anda... , patah hati anda Bisnis kita" kata Taigong Wang didepan Yukimura yang beneran lagi pusing dengan kakaknya yang patah hati gara gara suatu hal.

Yukimura cuman bengong, dia kemudian ngomong dengan wajah sok serius dan perhatian ke kakaknya, " kalian yakin ? soalnya..."

**FlashBack semalam yang lalu**

Yukimura yang pulang dari les (tumben rajin) kemudian melewati kamar kakaknya yang terjadi sebuah kebisingan yang luar biasa. Yukimura kemudian tertarik untuk menguping dan dia mendingar...

" AARGHHHHHHHHHHH KENAPA ??? KENAPA TUHAN ?????? " teriak Zhao yun gila gilaan didalam kamarnya yang berantakan luar biasa abis dia umek umek gila gilaan gara gara patah hati luar biasa.

" kakak ??"

" PERGI LOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak Zhao yun

Yukimura kemudian diam seribu bahasa sebentar. tak lama kemudian Zhao yun keluar sebentar dengan penuh kemarahan ngambil stiker dan kemudian masuk kedalam. sambil teriak teriak dia kemudian nempelin stiker itu ke photo Xiahou Fang yang dia ambil diem diem. sementara itu di luar Yukimura kemudian sweatdrop aja ngeliat kakaknya kaya gitu dan langsung ngetuk lagi...

" kakak ! ada apa sih ?? soal Xiahou Fang ??"

Zhao yun yang ngedengar itu langsung ngebuka pintunya dan kemudian teriak abis abisan kekuping adeknya, " PERGI LOEEEEE"

dan kemudian masuk lagi, Yukimura langsung tambah sweatdrop dan narik napas dia kemudian cuman bengong didepan pintu sementara Zhao yun yang ada didalam ngeluarin gitarnya dan nyanyi nyanyi nggak jelas ampe Yukimura sweatdrop  
" _AKU BUKAN PENGHIANAT CINTAAAAAAAA...._"  
'PRANK !' pigura photo Zhao yun jatoh...

**End Flash Back**

semuanya bengong, " jadi gimana ?" tanya Yukimura

" waduh… piskopat bener kakak loe !" kata Mitsunari shock bukan main.

" ho'oh, kok bisa gitu sih ?" tanya Naoe masang wajah shock bukan main sama kaya Mitsunari tapi kalo yang Naoe ini lebay !.

" emang gitu kakak gua, dia emang tenang tapi tiba tiba bisa jadi bringas kaya binatang di Devil May Cry cuman gara gara patah hati ! soalnya waktu masih kecil cewek yang dia taksir pasti bertepuk sebelah tangan dan parahnya lagi…"

" ya ? "

" pasti dia sering nyalahin gua… !"

Cao pi diem sementara yang laen ngasih tatapan sweatdrop, emang dalam urusan Cintrong (dibaca Cinta) Yukimura emang selalu beruntung dari pada kakaknya !. hal itu pun juga diakui ama si Cao pi, soalnya Cao pi itu selalu stalkerin cewek yang Zhao yun taksir. Dan apesnya, ceweknya si Zhao yun pasti deket ama si Yukimura…

" Eh, anak anak Penjahat ! gua harus ngapain ?"

" hm.. jangan sedikitpun ngomong kalimat Cinta didepan kakak loe aja !" usul Himiko

" heh ? kenapa ?"

" soalnya kan dia patah hati ! kalo kita ngomongin soal Cinta didepan dia, dia bakalan keingat ama cewek yang dia taksir dah akhirnya jeng jeng… Beringas kaya binatang !" kata Kunoichi menjelaskan secara detail.

" oh okeh !"

_**Bersambung**_

Fang Fang : okay, dengan sangat menyesal, gua memberikan pengumuman, tiga chapter setelah chapter ini adalah Ending kenapa ? karena bentar lagi tahun baru dan berarti ada Season baru ! Yep !

Hideyoshi, Nagamasa, Fu Xi, and Muneshige : akhirnya lo mo' berhenti juga

Fang Fang : mo gua kerjain lo semua di Season baru ! ngomong ngomong, untuk jawaban pertanyaan saya di Mirotic, rata rata anda semua benar… TAPII…. Di The Love bugs itu sebenernya pairingnya, Jiang WeixYan Lu (wkwkkwkwkw), Guan PingxXing Cai, and terakhir Ling TongxXiahou MeixRIn Fang dan… ini dia Season tanya jawab… dari Ivonne… HEH KAIHIME !

Kaihime : apa ?

Fang Fang : dia nanya, 'sadar gak sih kalau bapak-bapak di perumahan O pada naksir sama Mbak?'

Kaihime : hm… memangnya mereka naksir ama saya ?

Fang Fang : (nunjuk SSTI) emangnya dari muka mereka yang ileran sekarang nggak keliatan ya ?

Kaihime : (nggak nyadar kalo SSTI lagi ileran dibelakang dia )

Fang Fang : PARA ISTRI ! SIAP SIAP, AWASSSSSSSS… SERANG !

-para istri menghajar para suami-

Fang Fang : er… okay, di mana Zhao yun ?

Yukimura : masih ngamuk…., jangan diganggu dulu…

Fang Fang : oh, gua mo ngomong ama Taigong Wang dkk… (mukul pala Taigong Wang) HEH KAMPRET !

Taigong Wang : APA ??

Fang Fang : si Ivonne bilang…. 'laen kali kalo mau ngerjain orang tolong ajak saya juga, ya! '

Taigong Wang : dibayar nggak dia ?

Fang Fang : nggak tau mas…

Taigong Wang : kalo nggak… AYO KITA PERAS CAO PI !

Cao pi : APAAAAA ????? kok jadi gua ?

Fang Fang : okay, er… pertanyaan terakhir… ZHAO YUN SINI LOE !

Zhao yun : (udah sadar) apa ?

Fang Fang : Ivonne nanya 'tolong ceritain kenapa situ bisa naksir ama si XF!'

Zhao yun : Apa ?

Yukimura : gawat !

Fang Fang : kenapa loe bisa JATUH CINTA ama XF !

Zhao yun :…..

Mitsunari : BERLINDUNG KAWAN KAWAN !

Zhao yun :…… ( tiba tiba bawa tongkat pel) MATI LOE FANG FANG !

Fang Fang : KOK JADI GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?????


	11. Episode 11 : HeartBreak dot com part 2

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 11, woho ! bentar lagi tamat !!!! tinggal beberapa Chap lagi (mo ngerjain para SSTI iki wkwkwkkwkw ) any way… Enjoy…**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Kali ini dalam sejarah dunia per-ssti an (alah), Zhao yun tiba tiba ikutan nongrong ama Muneshige dkk di pos kamling Kompleks perumahaan O. Zhao yun cuman diem pas SSTI lagi ngobrol dan ada sebuah kalimat yang nggak boleh Zhao yun denger terucap.

" jadi, anak gua itu ternyata bikin usaha buat orang yang patah hati gara gara **Cinta**…" kata Fu Xi

" ……"

" hah ? masa ? anak gua juga katanya bikin usaha kaya gitu !, memperbaiki orang yang putus asa gara gara **Cinta**" kata Nagamasa

"Loe….."

" waduh, berarti kalo kita ada masalah **Cinta** kita bisa consult ama anak anak itu !" kata Muneshige sambil senyum senyum.

"…. semua…"

" hmm…. Menurut gua mereka baru kali ini punya ide cermerlang cari duit ! gua mendukung banget mereka membuka konsultasi buat orang yang sedang putus asa ama yang namanya CINTA…" kata Hideyoshi neken kalimat cintanya.

Zhao yun yang tangannya laju bergerak di bawah meja langsung melemparkannya kearah para SSTI dengan penuh amarah dan teriak, " HARUS MATI !!!!!!!!!"

" APA ?????" semua SSTI langsung berpencar ketika melihat Zhao yun beringas kaya kuda gitu. Para istri yang keluar langsung masuk lagi dan mengunci pintu biar nggak diapa apain ama Zhao yun. Kaihime yang baru pulang dari ngedate ama Cao Ang yang juga nganterin dia langsung pergi lagi karena liat orang gila lagi ngamuk Karena nggak ada tempat pelampiasan selain para SSTI. Zhao Yun ngambil sapu dan mendekati para SSTI, " RASAKAN INI !!!"

" TUHAAAAAAAAN……!" teriak Para SSTI ketakutan.

**Sementara itu di Sekolah Warrior **

Ketika itu, si Yukimura lagi asik asik baca buku dan terganggu ketika Naoe teriak, " _TUHANNN BERIKAN MEREKA HIDUP EMPAT KALI LAGI BUAT BISA DIKERJAIN…._ "

" KUCING BERISIK !" teriak Mitsunari dan melemparkan kipas yang dia pegang ke Naoe.

Yukimura cuman sweatdrop bukan main, tiba tiba aja perasaan Yukimura nggak enak, " kok rasanya aku nggak mau pulang kerumah ya ?"

" Yukimura…" panggil seorang anak cewek yang membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hijau.

" oh, Xiahou Fang ! ada apa ?"

" ini… buat kakakmu…" kata Xiahou Fang sambil senyum

" _wah… bagus neh buat senjata gua biar kakak gua nggak menghajar gua !_" pikir Yukimura sambil melihat kotak itu, " okeh, terimakasih… eh XIahou Fang gua mau tanya…" kata Yukimura

" ya tanya apa ?"

Yukimura kemudian membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Xiahou Fang ampe wajah itu cewek merah. Cao pi yang dari jauh melihat itu langsung mikir macem macem, " jangan jangan Yukimura nyatain perasaan lagi ama si XIahou Fang ! gawat !"

"kok bisa tau ? iya, aku juga suka…" tanya Xiahou Fang dengan wajah merah

" YES !" teriak Yukimura penuh kemenangan, sementara dari jauh Cao pi lagi melotot dan berfikir macem macem.

" _jangan jangan… si Yukimura kasih tau perasaannya lagi ama Xiahou Fang, jangan jangan Xiahou Fang mau lagi ama dia… jangan jangan…. WAH !GAWAT !_" pikir Cao pi

" kalau gitu, temenin gua kekantin dulu gua mo bicara !" kata Yukimura

" hah ? mo bicara apa lagi ?"

" pokoke ikut dulu !" kata Yukimura yang langsung main gandeng ama Xiahou Fang.

Spekulasi pun makin nyebar di benak si Cao pi, akhirnya tangannya pun gatel untuk mengsms Zhao yun soal kejadian yang terjadi.

Beda lagi di Kompleks perumahaan O, suasana mencekam udah terasa disitu. Magoichi yang nggak tau apa apa, langsung dengan gamblang menyapa si Zhao yun dengan satu sentuhan di bahu OB kita yang ajaib ini, " Yo Zhao yun ! adek lo gima…"

" NGGAK USAH NGOMONGIN DIA ! GUA BENCI AMA DIA !" teriak Zhao yun

" weh, nggak usah be api api gitu dong bung ! eh, napa ini bapak bapak ?"

" ZHAO YUN ! HAJAR SI MAGOICHI JUGA !" teriak para SSTI

" loh, kok gua juga dihajar ?"

Waktu Magoichi udah siap siap nyari alat buat bertahan dari serangan 'pel' nya Zhao yun. Zhao yun yang diam sambil liat Hp nya tiba tiba ngeluarin aura nggak enaknya, setelah naro hpnya kekantong, dia mulai berjalan kearah Magoichi.

" ZHAO YUN ! MUNDUR LOE, AWAS ! GUA PUNYA SEDOTAN ! GUA PERINGATIN ! MUNDUR !" teriak Magoichi panik sambil nodongin sedotan kearah Zhao yun.

" MATI LOE !"

Kembali lagi ke SMK Warrior, Xiahou Fang yang selesai nulis sesuatu di kertas itu langsung menyerahkan kertas itu ke Yukimura, " seperti ini ?"

" yup, thanks Xiahou Fang ! biar aku selipkan sama ini !" kata Yukimura yang ngeluarin benda yang XIahou Fang kasih.

" mendingan aku yang kasih saja !"

" heh ?"

" kan aku sudah menulis surat itu ! dan surat itu kan isinya soal isi hatiku sama si Zhao yun-senpai ! jadi…"

" okay deh…"

" APA ??? JADI, si Xiahou Fang nggak jadi pacaran ama Yukimura ? wah gua salah !" kata Cao pi

" tidak akan ku biarkan…!" gerutu seorang bapak bapak di belakang Cao pi

" eh ?" Cao pi pun noleh kearah belakangnya ternyata ada pamannya dibelakangnya yaitu Xiahou Dun.

" Nggak ada yang boleh ambil Xiahou Fang dari kita ! itu anak masih teralu kecil buat pacaran !" kata Xiahou Dun yang tiba tiba jadi Father Compleks disini.

" Paman…." Kata Cao pi sweatdrop setengah mati

" CAO PI ! temani aku membuntuti Xiahou Fang ! APAPUN YANG TERJADI !"

" ok !" kata Cao pi yang sebenernya nggak mau ! (kalo di Anime palingan ia angkat tangannya sambil nangis lebay).

" kalau gitu, ayo ! bentar lagi jam pulangan ! kita temuin kakakku !"

" eh, Yukimura ! sebenernya kamu bisa dapet ide ini dari mana ?"

" dari kami Xiahou Fang-Senpai !" kata Himiko yang tiba tiba nonggol di samping Xiahou Fang

" heh ?"

" iya, ide ngaco ini dari mereka semua ! gua udah nyewa mereka buat ngasih tau cara cara memberitau perasaan kita dengan baik dan benar… soalnya selama ini kita dikira pacaran ama kakakku.."

" oh gitu…"

" dan parahnya lagi Xiahou Fang-senpai and Yukimura-senpai ! Zhao yun-senpai NGAMUK di kompleks perumahaan ku !" kata Taigong wang udah masang senyum licik.

" MASA ??" teriak Yukimura yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya

" sumpah ! kalo mau kesana pake 'jalan rahasia' kami bisa bantu !" kata Masamune

" ….berapa bayar ?" tanya Yukimura

" sepuluh ribu satu orang…" jawab Lu Xun singkat

" MAHAL AMAT ! kurangin…"

" Sembilan ribu ?"

" dua ?"

" delapan ?"

" tiga ?"

" sebelas ?"

" empat ?"

" Sembilan lah !"

" lima ribu ! ambil ato nggak ?" tanya Yukimura

" huh ! dasar pelit ! okeh lah " kata Lu Xun

Yukimura langsung ngeluarin dompetnya dan langsung ngasih anak anak itu duit lima ribu satu orang. Anak anak itu langsung bekerja dengan mengantarkan mereka pergi ke jalan rahasia sambil Xiahou dun dan Cao pi membuntutin.

**Bersambung**

**Fang Fang : Another Fanfic update ! oh yeah, ending yang tidak baik… HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Magoichi : heh ! ngapain loe siksa gua ?**

**Fang Fang : KARENA LOE PANTES DI SIKSA ! ngomong ngomong, kita langsung aja ke sesi pertanyaan… Anak anak berandalan !**

**Taigong wang dkk : ya ?**

**Fang Fang : Hui Na tanya "Kok kalian berlima bisa mata duitan getu, sih? Diajari siapa? Diajari papa ato mama ato belajar-belajar sendiri?"**

**Kunoichi : papa and mama kami dong ! soalnya mereka pelit ! sementara barang barang sekarang MAHAL ! jadi gitu deh…**

**Fang Fang : wokey, sekarang kita ke para SSTI "Emang kalian sebenarnya sayang sama istri ato nggak, sih? Kalo sayang, kenapa kok suka ngelirik Kaihime? Kalo nggak, kenapa kok suka prihatin sama istri sendiri?" **

**Hideyoshi : well, gimana ya susah juga sih ngomongnya ! yang pasti gua sayang !**

**Nagamasa : betul tuh kami sayang !**

**Fu Xi : tentu sayang dong !**

**Muneshige : mereka bertiga bener ! kami semua sayang kok ama istri kami sendiri !**

**Fang Fang : ada Kaihime lewat !**

**SSTI : MANA ??**

**Para istri : DASAR MATA KERANJANG ! *dan seterusnya***

**Fang Fang : okay… ….. HEH MAGO ! **

**Magoichi : OPO ???**

**Fang Fang : hui Na tanya… "Emang kamu sebenarnya nge-pro sama bapak2 SSTI ato sama ibu2 killer?"**

**Magoichi : gua nggak berpihak ama dua orang itu ! cuman berpihak ama Gracia ku sayang ! (sambil nyium tangannya si Gracia lagi !)**

**Mitsuhide –si rambut berkilau- : (nampar Magoichi ampe jauh dari anaknya ) MENJAUH DARI PUTRI GUA !**

**Fang Fang : er… okay, Zhao yun ! **

**Zhao yun : hm ?**

**Fang Fang : Hui Na nanya " Apa kamu nggak kepikiran buat bunuh diri gara2 selalu gagal dalam masalah cinta sama adekmu sendiri?"**

**Zhao yun : nggak sama sekali ! malah gua melampiaskan itu dengan mengahajar adek gua !**

**Yukimura : wah, kakak jahat!**

**Zhao yun : DIEM LOE !**

**Fang Fang : EH, ADA XIAHOU FANG DISINI !!!!**

**Xiahou fang : ya ??**

**Fang Fang : okeh, babe lo ada ?**

**Xiahou Fang : nggak…**

**Fang Fang : jadi, dia nanya "Emang kamu sebenarnya lebih suka Zhao Yun ato Yukimura ?"**

**Yukimura and Zhao yun : (meratikan secara tiba tiba)…**

**Xiahou fang : hmm… aku nggak tau juga sih…**

**Xiahou Dun : (nampar Zhao yun and Yukimura ) MENJAUH DARI PUTRIKU ANAK ANAK SIALAN !! **

**Xiahou Fang : papa !**

**Fang Fang : wokey, sebelum penutup, siapkan pertanyaan anda berikutnya ya ?**


	12. Episode 12 : HeartBreak dot com part 3

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**Episode 12, PENYELESAIAN YAY**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Mungkin para SSTI serta mago udah kalah telak ama Zhao yun, bergerak dikit aja mereka udah takut… apalagi ngomong ! bisa abis mereka ! yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan adalah berdoa semoga ada yang mau nyelamatin mereka !. Mitsuhide (sirambut berkilau) yang dateng dengan kerumunan Fans ngumpet gara gara liat Zhao yun.

"Are there no others?! Is there no one left to challenge me? Is this the end? Are there no more great battles for me to join? Argh! More! I still wish to wield my super PEL in battle! I do not care who! Come and face me! Come and face M…"

" I CHALLENCE YOU BRO !" teriak Yukimura sambil bawa sapu.

" HAH ! FINALY ! COME HERE YOU WORM ! "

Awalnya kakak adik itu memasang kuda kudanya dulu, dan perlahan lahan mereka pun berlari menuju arah masing masing sambil teriak. Sebelum pertarungan itu terjadi tiba tiba Yukimura bertekuk lutut sambil ngeluarin surat dan teriak, " DARI XIAHOU FANG !"

Tanpa rasa curiga apapun, Zhao yun langsung merampas surat itu dari tangan Yukimura dan membukanya. Dia terkejut ternyata surat itu emang bener dari Xiahou Fang ditulis pake tangan itu cewek sendiri,

' _Hi Zhao yun ! ini aku Xiahou Fang, kata adikmu kamu suka dengan…_"

" kak ada.."

" diem loe Yuk…"

' …_kata adikmu kamu suka dengan…_"

" kakak !!!!!"

" BENTAR DULU !"

' …_kata adikmu kamu suka dengan K…_"

" KAK ! ADA PAPA NYA…."

" PERSETAN DENGAN ITU ! GUA MAU BACA INI SURAT DULU !" balas Zhao yun

' …_. Kata adikmu kamu suka dengan kue buatan ku ya ? aku sudah bikin satu kue special untukmu ! cobain ya ^^ thanks… oh ya, nggak usah dengerin kak Cao pi soal aku dan Yukimura ! Yukimura itu cuman temenku doang ! nggak ada apa apanya kok ! sumpah ! Form Xiahou Ying Fang !_'

Ngik… Ngik… Ngik…

Zhao yun langsung kecewa, dia kira si Xiahou Fang apa kek ato apa gitu kek ato ya gitu gitu kek (Pembaca : ya APA DODOL ???). adeknya dengan wajah horror langsung mencoba menarik perhatian kakaknya, " KAKAK ! PAPANYA XIAHOU FANG DISINI !"

Ketika Yukimura udah nyiapin langkah buat kabur, si Zhao yun yang patah hati lagi (alah) bukan kabur malah nantang si Xiahou Dun ! (waw), " HEH PRIA TUA ! NGAPAIN LOE DISINI ???"

" GUA MAU BUNUH LOE ANAK SIALAN !"

" DASAR PRIA BAU TANAH *****,*****,*****,****,****!"

" DASAR COWOK NGGAK TAU DIRI !!!! ******,*****,****,*****,,,*****"

Dan Swearing War pun terjadi, Cao pi ama Yukimura cuman bengong karena mereka nggak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali cuman bengong dan nonton pekelahian ini. Mungkin Swearing War ini bakalan berakhir jika cewek yang mereka 'rebut'-kan dateng ! tapi sayang, jika Xiahou Fang nggak terbuai dengan keimutan anak anak itu mungkin dia udah di sini…

" Aduh, Xiahou Fang mana ?" tanya Cao pi

" dia lagi ama anak anak gaje itu pergi ke warung !"

" ngapain coba kewarung ?"

" beliin kue buat mereka ! "

" KAMPRET ! warung mana ???"

" GUA JUGA NGGAK TAU DODOL ! "

" NGGAK USAH LEBAY DEH YUK ! DASAR LOE ITU PUNYA KAKAK ****,****,****,****!"

" LOH ! LOE JUGA COWOK YANG FANATIK PENDEK ! ******,*****,*****,***** !"

Dan tiba tiba aja Swearing War ketularan ama dua orang penontonnya sambil melakukan jari tengah yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh anak anak yang baik ! jadi jangan diikutin ya ??? *PLAK*.

SSTI cuman diem ama si Mago nggak tau mau ngapain, mereka udah benjol benjol gara gara pelnya si Zhao yun yang aneh bin ajaib !, " eh, bapak bapak mendingan kita ngapain ?"

" diem aja deh kita dari pada kita ikut ikutan kita bakalan kena juga !" kata Nagamasa

" bener tuh ! mendingan kita nggak ngapa ngapain aja !" dukung Hideyoshi.

" mendingan kita…"

" mendingan apa Fu ?" potong Muneshige

" BUNUH MAGOICHI !"

" HEH ! KaLIAN semua ini *****,*****,*****,*****,****,****! "

" ENAK AJA LOE JUGA*****,*****,*****,***** !"

Entah kenapa Swearing War ini makin merabah kepermukaan mungkin sekarang Taigong Wang dkk sedang melakukan Swearing wa….

" HEH AUTHOR GEBLEK !" teriak si Geblek Magoichi

APA ??? LOE MENGGAGU GUA NARASI AJA !

" KARPET LOE ! MENTANG MENTANG MO TAMAT ! DIBANYAKIN LAGI SWEARING WAR NYA !"

LOE MAU SWEARING WAR AMA GUA ??? AYO GUA LADENIN DI X-TRA SCREEN !

" OKEH LAH KALAU BEGITU ! KITA SWEARING WAR ! AWAS LOE KAGAK ADA DISANA ! AWAS LOE KAMPRET !"

YOU SO **** PERSON !

" LOE NANTANGIN GUA ???"

IYA ! AYO SWEARING WAR SEKARANG DASAR *****,*****,****,*****,****

" DASAR AUTHOR GiLA ! *****,*****,******,*****"

~Let's go to new Narrator~

Baiklah, sekarang narrator satu sedang menyerang Magoichi dengan Swearing nya ! berbeda lagi dengan Zhao yun dan Xiahou Dun yang poin Swearingnya masih diatas rata rata dengan kalimat kalimat kasar dan kotor ! sangat fantastis nyonya nyonya dan tuan tuan ! belum lagi cara Yukimura Swearing si Cao pi, OH TERNYATA ! CANTIK SEKALI KALIMATNYA SODARA SODARA !!!!

Ini baru pertama kalinya kemenangan Swearing war dari Yukimura SANDAL !! belum lagi Cao pi tidak mau kalah dan dia menyerang balik dengan Swearing yang lebih memojokkan lagi sodara sodara ! dan sekarang si Fanatik pendek itu mulai memojokkan Yukimura ke pojok ruangan kata ! dan apa kah yang terjadi ? ya ! ya ! ya ! DAN GOLLL !!!!!

Beda lagi dengan Xiahou Dun dan Zhao yun yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam menghina satu sama lain ! tidak dikira kira lagi jika pertarungan sengit antara mereka dan salah satu dari mereka tidak menunjukan sedikitpun kelelahan dalam menyumpahin satu sama lain !. kalimat kalimat cantikpun dikeluarkan ketika Zhao yun mulai mencoba menyudutkan Xiahou Dun !...

Kita pergi saja kembali Magoichi VS Fang Fang VS SSTI ! dan ternyata SSTI Nagamasa sudah keok duluan ! mungkin karena tangannya yang terkenal luntur baju baju dari istrinya ! dan IYAK ! seperti yang kita duga permirsa ! Hideyoshi pun kalah telak diikuti dengan Muneshige dan Fu Xi ! DAN APAKAH YANG TERJADI SODARA SODARA ! FANG FANG MEMENANGKAN PERKELAHIAN INI DENGAN SATU KALIMAT !!!!

" DASAR PHEDOPIL SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!"

~Back to Fang Fang ~

AHEM, okay… sekarang sudah aman !. Xiahou Dun, Zhao yun, Cao pi dan Yukimura udah geregetan kehabisan hinaan ! sebelum Xiahou Dun beneran nyerah ama tiga cowok yang lagi kesetanan juga Xiahou Dun teriak, " NGGAK AKAN GUA BIARKAN ANAK GUA JATOH KETANGAN KALIAN BERTIGA !"

" WAW ! mereka beneran kelahi !" kata Taigong Wang dkk yang dateng sebagai hero dengan membawa anak cewek yang dari tadi dicari…

" ada apa ini ? kok semuanya sedang kelahan ? papa ngapain disini ? bukannya papa dikantor ? kak Cao pi juga ama Yukimura ! kalian berdua kok disini ? bukannya kalian di sekolah dan Zhao yun-senpai… bukannya lagi ada di OK TV ??" tanya Xiahou Fang yang sangat tidak bersalah disitu karena dia itu ada target mereka berempat sampe harus swearing war kaya gini.

" entah kenapa…" kata Yukimura yang tiba tiba mendekat ke Xiahou Fang dan megang tangannya, " setelah Swearing War tadi… gua jadi suka am aloe !"

" APA ???"

" EH TUNGGU DULU YUKIMURA ! dia sepupu gua ! dan untung aja ternyata sepupu jauh gua ! jadi dia milikku !" kata Cao pi menghalangi

" KALIAN BERDUA INI ! XIAHOU FANG MILIK GUAAAAA !" teriak Zhao yun

" ENAK AJA ! NGGAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENDEKATI ANAK GUA DASAR ****, ****, ***** !"

Dan mungkin swearing War akan dilakukan lagi. Sementara itu, Taigong Wang langsung mengambil kesempatan disitu, " kak Xiahou Fang mau kabur dari sini ?"

" boleh…"

" kita ketempat si tante Kaihime yuk !" ajak Lu Xun

" tapi kan dia belum pulang.."

" tenang aja palingan dia ada di mall sekarang !" kata Hanbei

" eh, kami juga mo ikut !" kata para SSTI

" bapak bapak… kami mau ngajak sih tapi.." kata Masamune menunjuk sesuatu di belakang mereka.

" oh shit…"

" KABUR !" teriak Kunoichi yang lari sama XIahou Fang, Himiko, Taigong Wang, Hanbei, Masamune dan Lu Xun….

**Bersambung  
****Fang Fang : SATU CHAP LAGI DAN SELESAI !**

**Magoichi : HEH ! AYO KITA SWEARING WAR LAGI !**

**Fang Fang : BENTAR DULU DODOL ! JAWAB PERTANYAAN DULU GOBLOKK! Okeh… Taigong Wang dkk ada surat lagi buat loe semua..**

**Taigong Wang : yeah ?**

**Fang Fang : "Kalian paling seneng meras siapa? trus, biasanya penghasilannya berapa? Lain kali, w ikut yah!"**

**Lu Xun : well, banyak si pak kepala sekolah Kentang (dibaca Ieyasu Tokugawa), Cao pi-senpai, Yukimura-senpai, papa dan mama kami ! untuk penghasilan tidak menentu ! kadang kadang satu miliar perbulan ! ato kadang kadang seratus ribu doang ! boleh sih ikut tapi loe dibayar nggak ?**

**Fang Fang : okay, sudah kejawab sekarang SSTI ! **

**Fu Xi : ya mbah ?**

**Fang Fang : "Lebih milih mana? Kaihime ato istri-istri lu?"**

**SSTI : Istri kita kita dong wehwhehehheheh..**

**Fang Fang : ADA CEWEK BAHENOL LEWAT !**

**SSTI : MANA ???**

**ISTRI : DASAR SUAMI KURANG AJ…**

**Fang Fang : bentar dulu bentar dulu ! ada pertanyaan !** **"Sayang ga sama para suami?" **

**Istri : kadang kadang sayang kadang kadang nggak… bentar dulu ya ? mo hajar suami dulu bye!**

**Fang Fang : okeh udah kejawab ! silahkan ada yang mau ditanyakan? MUMPUNG ini chapter selanjutnya chapter terakhir ! enjoy ! **

**Magoichi : DASAR ********

**Fang Fang : PHEDOPIL !**


	13. Episode 13 : the begining of new season

**SSTI Warrior Orochi style**

**PALING AKHIR DEH ! gua nggak bisa ngomong apa apa ! kecuali thank dengan support dan doa para Pengemar cerita gaje, sotoy, abal dan stress ini ! gua makasih banget, belum lagi nantikan 'SSTIWOS Rumah 2' (dibaca seasone dua) yang bakalan hadir dengan fanfic baru A New Kingdom (dibaca ) ! belum lagi Villa Vanilla juga bakalan dilanjutkan ! so…. Enjoy !**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Hari beda dari hari yang biasanya, memang sih Fu Xi dkk masih aja nongkrong di Pos Kamling !. kali ini tema mereka beda dari biasanya, mereka sekarang nggak ngomongin soal Kaihime Kaihimean ataupun soal Gracia Graciaan. Tapi soal alokasi perpindahaan Kompleks perumahaan O yang direncanakan oleh pemerintah.

" aku nggak tau Fu Xi, mendingan nggak usah aja !" kata Nagamasa

" sebenernya sih aku nggak mau, tapi apa mau dikata aku nggak bisa nolak !" kata Fu xi sedang kebingungan setengah mati dengan rencana pemerintah yang bener bener bikin seluruh warga Stres di Kompleks perumhaan O terkejut.

Magoichi tiba tiba dateng sama Gracia, pake mesra mesra segala lagi ! hanya ada satu spekulasi di batin para SSTI kita…. Gracia ama Magoichi udah pacaran ! dasar pedopil sialan, asal comot cewek aja ni cowok !.

" yo ! bapak bapak " sapa Magoichi

" eyuh, si Pedophil lagi !"

" okeh Mago, aku pulang dulu ya ! makasih atas kuenya, bay bay !" kata Gracia sambil meluk si Mago (astafirullah aladzim)

" okey, bye bye babes ! I love you full !"

Semua SSTI jadi Ill'fil, Magoichi kemudian mendekati para SSTI dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan karena baru pacaran ama Gracia (benerkan Phedofil).

" eh, bapak bapak ! ada apa sih kok wajahnya sok serius banget ?" tanya Magoichi

" gini loh Magoichi, pemerintah mau memindahkan kompleks perumahaan kita kesuatu tempat !" jelas si Muneshige dengan rinci

" hah yang bener ? kemana ? kok harus pindah ? "

" bener Mago, nggak tau kemana tuh pemerintah mo mindahin kita kemana yang pasti mereka mindahin kita karena…."

" karena ?"

" nggak tau…"

" YAELAH !"

" jadi gimana ini, pindah apa nggak ?" tanya Fu Xi

" kalo tempatnya nggak dikasih tau gua ogah mau pindah !" jawab Hideyoshi

" gua juga nggak mau pindah goblok !" kata Fu Xi

" oh ya, ngomong ngomong, kalian udah tau soal Trio Ganas kan ? " tanya Magoichi

" yep, kenapa Mago ?"

" gua dapet tiket gratis nonton mereka di bali ! " kata Mago

" hah ? dari mana ?"

" dari my Darling Gracia dong !" jawab Mago sambil mengipas ngipas tiket itu, tiba tiba aja Gracia dateng lagi membawa beberapa amplop dan langsung senyum.

" um bapak bapak, aku lupa…. Ini buat bapak bapak dan para istri dan juga Taigong Wang ama Hanbei !jangan lupa datang yak e sana ! soalnya aku ama papa juga kesana !" kata Gracia

" oh makasih Gracia ! salam buat babemu ya ! sampai jumpa dibali !" kata para SSTI senyum senyum karena kesenangan dapet tiket gratis.

" neh liat mago ! kita juga dapet tiket Gratis ! " kata Fu Xi ikut ngipas ngipas tiket itu.

" oh ya, mana itu anak anak berandalan ? kok nggak ada ? padahal hari ini mereka pulang cepet kan ?" tanya Nagamasa

Sementara itu, anak anak berandalan lagi bengong ditempat nongkrongan mereka yaitu lapangan bulu tangkis (tempat nongkrong author tuh). Pandangan mereka surem, kenapa ? soalnya karena isu perpindahaan kompleks perumahaan O. bukan karena apa, jika itu terjadi mungkin omset palakan mereka bakalan menurun ! dan mereka pun pasti bakalan pindah sekolah lagi !.

" Bos, gimana ini ?" tanya Masamune

" aku juga nggak tau…. Aku masih mikir ini kalo kita pindah sekolah gimana ? pasti lingkungannya kan baru dan otomatis kita bakalan nggak kenal anak anak sekolah barukan ? belum lagi…"

" ya, bos ?"

" kita belum pernah berhasil memalak Cao pi-senpai kan ?"

" iya juga sih bos…" kata Lu Xun

" oh ya bos, kamu udah denger sebuah gossip nggak ?" tanya Kunoichi

" apa ?"

" Gracia pacaran ama Magoichi…'

Ngik… Ngik… Ngik… Ngik, " MAGOICHI ??? SI SATPAM PEDHOFIL SIALAN ITU?" teriak Taigong Wang shock

" ho;'oh !"

" kok mau dia ya ? pake dukun apa itu si Mago ??? " tanya Taigong Wang

" tau, ngomong ngomong bos gimana kalo beneran Kompleks perumahaan O bakalan pindah ?" tanya Himiko

" hm… misteri….."

" eh, kita mendingan pulang aja yuk ! perasaan gua tiba tiba jadi enak !" kata Taigong Wang

" iya, kayanya bentar lagi bakalan ada rejeki buat kita berdua bos !" kata Hanbei senyum senyum seneng

" kalo gitu ayo !"

Beda lagi ama para Istri, mungkin cuman mereka yang lumayan nggak mikirin soal rencana perpindahaan kompleks perumahaan O ketempat yang baru. Mereka malah lagi asik asik ngobrolin soal barang kreditan si Gaemon, tukan kredit barang barang keliling kompleks perumahaan O dan tempat tempat paling strategis untuk berjualan (yaelah)

" jadi Jeng, Gaemon bilang kalo baju yang pink tadi itu limapuluh ribu aja… " kata Oichi

" wah, aku tadi sebenernya mau beli baju yang warnanya ungu loh ! tapi sayang kurang menarik ungunya !" kata Ginchiyo

" oh ya Jeng, katanya Kompleks perumahan bakalan pindah ya ?" tanya Nene yang bakalan mengubah topic mereka

" hm…. aku juga nggak tau jeng, tapi semoga aja nggak soalnya aku nggak tau dimana tukang kredit yang paling asik selain Gaemon !" jawab Nu Wa

" ow, tapi mendingan kita nggak usah pindah aja ! soalnya aku nggak takut nanti kompleks perumahan nya bakalan ada cewek cewek cantik nanti nanti…."

" ya gua tau ! gua juga nggak mao ! najisisme kalo kita pindah ! kalo suami gua tetap mau pindah gua bakalan hajar dia !" kata Nu Wa

" bagus tuh jeng ! gua dukung loe ! bagus !"

" ngomong ngomong, kalian udah pernah denger gossip nggak soal.,… GANAS ?" tanya Ginchiyo

" oh artis yang baru itu ?? Ganas, GArang pas makan naNAS itu ??? memangnya kenapa ? kenapa jeng ?" tanya Nene

" gini loh, katanya salah satu dari anggotanya itu si Kaihime…"

" WHAT ????"

" Kaihime sekarang jadi artis ?"

" ho'oh…, dan bentar lagi dia pindah !" kata Ginchiyo

" yay ! akhirnya dia pindah !" kata Oichi senyum senyum

" katanya… "

" yah…"

" oh ya, suami suami kita mana ? " tanya Nene

" diluar… eh, kayanya mereka lagi megang tiket deh… kita samperin ?" tanya Nu Wa

" yoi !"

Para Istri langsung keluar dari markas mereka dan menghampiri para suami, mereka langsung mengambil tiket itu dan membaca tulisan ditiket itu. Betapa senangnya mereka ketika melihat tulisan Bali. Yang hanya diotak mereka adalah, jika para suami bakalan mengajak mereka ke bali…

" aduh, papa… makasih ya ngajakin kita kebali !" kata Nu Wa sudah kesenangan setengah mati.

" mama kau pulang ! wih, tiket apaan nih ma ?" tanya Taigong Wang yang tumben pulang cuman sama si Hanbei.

" itu loh papa mo ngajak kita semua ke bali !" kata Nu Wa

" yang bener pa ??" tanya Hanbei ke babenya

" i…iya… hehehheh…"

" kalo gitu, kita siap siap sekarang yuk ! besok kita berangkat !" teriak ginchiyo

" YAY !"

Dan sukseslah, para SSTI nggak jadi nonton Konser Ganas sendiri….

**Tamat**

**Fang Fang : yo…. Inilah akhir kisah cerita ini ! anyway…., untuk Seasone dua itu kagak di REQ ama Mei Mei jadi… gua bakalan menganti satu pairing saja…. **

**SSTI : sopo ? (berharap)**

**Fang Fang : NENEXMITSUNARI !**

**Hideyoshi : YAY !!!! (nangis nangis lebay)**

**Mitsunari : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK **

**Nene and Fang Fang : WELL COME TO HELL !!!**

**Nagamasa, Fu Xi, and Muneshige : sakit loe Fang !**

**Fang Fang : emang gua penyakitan GOBLOK ! (mukul pala tiga orang itu) anyway, ayo kita baca pertanyaannya ! SSTI !**

**SSTI : opo ?**

**Fang Fang : Apa yang ngebuat kalian pengen bunuh Magoichi?**

**SSTI : KARENA DIA *******,******,*****,***** *dan seterusnya***

**Magoichi : APA ??? DASAR ****,*****,****,*** *dan seterusnya***

**Fang Fang : dan swearing war pun terjadi =_=a wokey Taigong wang dkk ! kabar bagus buat kalian ! ternyata Fans kalian 'Tenang aja, w nggak dibayar! Lain kali, w ikut yah? w pengen meras Magoichi... ^^v'**

**Taigong Wang : bagus itu ! ayo kita peras Magoichi !**

**Magoichi : APA ?? DASAR ANAK ANAK ****,*****,****,**** *dan seterusnya***

**Geng anak anak : DASAR LOE *********** (sambil jari manis segala)**

**Fang Fang : er. Okay, Xiahou Fang ! babe loe ada nggak ? kalo ada bisa abis gua !**

**Xiahou Fang : nggak ada… lagi pergi tuh…**

**Fang Fang : okeh, kalau gitu… Kue apa sih, yang Zhao Yun suka? Yang lu bikin?**

**Xiahou Fang : Kue bulan (senyum manis mode on ^^)**

**Zhao yun, Cao pi and Yukimura : (pingsan seketika)**

**Fang Fang : napa itu anak anak sarap ?**

**Xiahou Fang : nggak tau..**

**Fang Fang : alah, persetan dengan tiga orang mesum itu ! see you in next season ! ps jangan kaget liat Mitsunari tiba tiba jadi suami Nene !**


End file.
